Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: Sequel to Kin Kohana: Lost and found. A year has past since the last story but what happens when the kit they sent away is still alive and well. R4LC. Reading KKLF is recommended. CH. 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deciet  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A year later  
  
Hiei and Kurama sat down near a creek. It had become one of their favorite spots.  
  
Kurama laid on Hiei's lap playing with a rose. Hiei looked down at Kurama and Kurama  
  
smiled at him. Hiei smiled at him and rubbed his hair. Kurama sighed. " It's still on your  
  
mind isn't it?" Hiei asked running his fingers through Kurama's head. Kurama nodded.  
  
Hiei kept rubbing Kurama's head. " Wanna share?" Hiei asked. Hiei still couldn't get  
  
over the fact that he sent the little fox away just so she would become stronger to kill  
  
Kurama and end up dead herself. He had helped her become stronger than Kurama and  
  
he.   
  
" It's just I loved her so much and too think that I gave her love and taught her  
  
stuff. We were close Hiei and when you went to the Makai we'd spend time making  
  
crafts out of roses." Kurama said tears in his eyes. Hiei wiped away his tears. " It's okay  
  
fox. I know that you were close." Hiei said. " Do you miss her Hiei?" Kurama asked him.  
  
Hiei looked down at the fox and nodded.. " It's why I haven't train so hard. Why I have  
  
stopped carrying my weapons. Everytime I train with my all or carry my weapons. I see  
  
her and it's like she here training with me and as soon as I reach out to touch her she's  
  
gone." Hiei told him in pain. Kurama rubbed Hiei's hands. " It's hard to believe that she  
  
would kill me. My love should have changed that." Kurama said. Hiei looked at him. " It  
  
hurts because it's been a year and I don't even know if she is alive anymore." Kurama  
  
said to him crying and Hiei held him and rubbed his back.  
  
They stood there hearing their every word. " A year? Had it really been that  
  
long?" They thought to themselves. They body rested up against the tree as they stood on  
  
a tree branch. They had blocked their ki from them. " If it really had been a year. Then  
  
I've been doing very good and been fending for myself very well." They thought. They  
  
were about to leave when they heard bushes rustling. They stopped and turned around.  
  
They heard a twig break. They heard breathing. " Stupid youkai." They said pulling their  
  
hood over their face to make sure they weren't expose readying themselves for battle.   
  
" Well it's getting late Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei nodded as he and Kurama went  
  
over to the creek. They put a pink rose in the water. It had been something they had done.  
  
Hoping that maybe she would get their message. " Come-on fox let's go home." Hiei said  
  
putting his hand on his shoulder. Kurama nodded and they stood up. They began to walk  
  
towards their house.  
  
The youkai jumped out at them from the bushes with a sword. Hiei jumped in  
  
front of Kurama when all of a sudden the youkai stopped dead in his tracks the sword still  
  
above him. The youkai's body split apart. Kurama and Hiei looked at the dead youkai.  
  
When more came out and a person got in front of them. They had a staff and it had blood  
  
on it. " Which one is next." They said to the youkai's. One charged at the person. The  
  
person laughed and moved out the way really fast. They went behind the youkai and  
  
touched their head. Kurama and Hiei looked at the person. The person laughed and the  
  
youkai's head blew up. They came back to them. " It's a girl." Kurama noticed though her  
  
face was hid. She threw Hiei a sword. Hiei caught it. Then she threw a red rose to  
  
Kurama. " Our weapons." Kurama thought. " You shouldn't leave these at home." She  
  
said to them. They all got into a stance. All the youkai's charged at them. Hiei he had  
  
sliced two youkai's in halves. Kurama had cutting one up into pieces. They looked at this  
  
mysterious girl. She ran around all of the youkai. " Her Ki it's strong. You can't even see  
  
when she is running." He thought. " She's almost like a shadow." Hiei thought. Then she  
  
stopped in the middle and snapped her fingers.All of the youkai's looked in horror as they  
  
began to sprout into flowers and then blew up.  
  
She smiled. " That felt good." She thought getting ready to toss her hair but  
  
remembered where she was and stopped herself. " Thank you." Kurama said. She went to  
  
pick up her staff. " Hn. Your Welcome." She said to him getting ready to leave. She stood  
  
in front of the creek. The moonlight shining on her cloak. " Green and Black." Hiei said.  
  
She was about to leave when a gust of wind flew by and her hood was taking off her  
  
head. She tried to stop it but it was too late. Hiei and Kurama looked at her. She was a fox  
  
with silver and black hair.   
  
Two strands stood on top of her head like Karsau's did. One strand silver and one  
  
black just like his hair. Most of it silver the tips growing black. She grabbed the hood and  
  
before the questions started she was gone. Kurama and Hiei looked at where she had  
  
stood. They saw many pink roses. Hiei gasped and looked to the sky. Kurama sank to his  
  
knees. " Was that?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. " She fights like You me and Karasu."  
  
Kurama said. Hiei looked at Kurama. Kurama had fear in his eyes. " Did you feel how  
  
strong her ki was?" He asked him. Hiei had never seen Kurama so worked up like this.  
  
Hiei nodded. " She's a lot stronger then before. She still lives and she's back Hiei. She's  
  
going to end up still killing me and still be kill." He said to him. Hiei looked at Kurama.  
  
Kurama sat with his knees to his chest. " We're going to die." He said over and over  
  
rocking slowly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She had crossed back into the Makai. Karasau stood there waiting for her. " You  
  
still go back there. Even after he sent you away." He said. She glared at him. " Hiei sent  
  
me away to save Kurama." She said. " Your still attached to them. You should have  
  
attempt to kill Kurama by now." He said touching her face. " I am not Kurama your touch  
  
does not fear me. So get your filthy hands off of me." She said to him with a snarl. He  
  
moved his hand off her face. She began to walk away. He stood looking at her. " Kinana  
  
you can't hide from your destiny rather you like it or not. Your destiny is to kill him." He  
  
said. She shrugged her shoulders.   
  
" On the day of my 15th year. That's not today or tomorrow and so I have nothing  
  
to worry about." She said to him. Walking with her staff. " You've fought in front of  
  
them. Don't you think it frightens them that your still alive and your in fact stronger than  
  
them.' He said to her. She turned to him her hood coming off her head. She pointed at  
  
him. " Karasau don't make me have to blow you up." She said jumping to a tree top. He  
  
looked at her. " I do what I want when I want. You don't control me." She said and then  
  
leaped away. Karasau smiled as she left.   
  
Kinana kept leaping from tree to tree. " Kinana. Hn. That's not my name." She  
  
thought. Still leaping from tree to tree. Then she came to a complete stop. She faced  
  
downward. She could feel a few youkai's ki and an ice maiden's ki. " Six males and one  
  
female. That's not good." She thought and jumped out of the tree. " Please let go of me."  
  
The other girl said. " Let her go." Kinana said to them. They turned to her. They saw her  
  
holding a staff but her face was hidden. " Well then what do we have here." One of the  
  
youkai's said. Kinana didn't answer. One of the youkai's began to rip at the ice madien's  
  
clothes. Kinana threw a white rose at him. It hit him directly in the head and the ice  
  
maiden was speechless. " Get your hands off of her." She said.  
  
The other five youkai's came around her. The ice maiden looked at her. " You  
  
want to go indivdual or do you all want to battle me at once. Either way you still die."  
  
She said to them. They all charged at her and she called off her weapon. " Rose Whip!"  
  
She yelled and grabbed one of the youkai and slammed him into the ground his body  
  
making a sicken crack. The other 4 stared at her. " So you like to rape those who can't  
  
defend themselves." She said angry. They continue to stare at her.   
  
She took her rose whip and wrapped it around her staff and hit the ground. As 4  
  
vines came and tied up the 4 youkai's. " I'll make it to were you will never rape anyone  
  
again." She said. " Please spare us." One said. She faced them and one of them had hit  
  
her with a dagger across the arm. " Owi." She said and reached for her arm. She faced  
  
them angry. " Bad move." She said and pulled the staff close to her. The vines growing  
  
thorns and ripping through their skins until they were all dead and she could smell their  
  
blood.   
  
She heard the ice maiden whimpering and heard something hitting the ground.  
  
She face the direction of the crying. Her rose whip back into it's rose form and walked  
  
over to her with her staff. She felt the ice maiden. Her hair was green and her eyes were  
  
blue. She was small and frighten. " Yukina?" She thought and was taking back.   
  
" Yukina! Yukina!" She screamed and Yukina turn to face the little girl. Kinana stood  
  
there watching the memory. Watching the memory of her old life. She was hugging  
  
Yukina as Hiei and Kurama came up behind her. " I missed you so much. What are we  
  
going to do today. Is it cooking again. Cause I like cooking." She said. " No. I thought I  
  
would have fun with you today. Just some girl fun." She said. " YAY! I love you  
  
Yukina." She said. " I love you too Kin Kohana." She said.  
  
Kinana shook her head. The ice maiden was now asleep. Kinana sighed and   
  
picked up the ice maiden and put her on her back. She then leapted back into the trees. "  
  
Why is it that this Ice maiden reminds me of Yukina? Do I really miss them that much?  
  
Do I really wanna go back to being Kin Kohana." She thought upon reaching her house.  
  
She went over to the river near her house and she got undressed and got into the water  
  
with the ice maiden in her arms. She put her in the water to clean her. She then got out  
  
and dried the ice maiden. Kinana opened the door and closed it. She took the Ice maiden  
  
upstairs and put her in the bed. She then went to her closet and pulled out a kimonio.  
  
Since it was her home she had known were everything was. She put the kimonio on the  
  
ice maiden. Kinana then bandaged herself and put her clothes back on. She sat on the  
  
floor and grabbed the ice maiden's hand. " Your safe and better now Yukina." She said  
  
and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kinana could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She had falling asleep on the  
  
floor. She tried to recalled what happened last night. She remebered going to the  
  
Ningenkai to be close to Hiei and Kurama. Then she remebered fighting along side them  
  
and running away from them cause of the wind exposing her. She remeber exchanging  
  
words with Karasau. Then she remember saving an ice maiden from 6 dirty youkai and...  
  
" Good Morning." She heard a soft gentle voice and the clattering of cups. Kinana faced  
  
the direction of the talking. She felt the ice maiden's arua and the coldness that her body  
  
gave off. The ice maiden sat a cup of tea in front of Kinana and sat back and looked at  
  
her. Kinana didn't say anything but rubbed her head. The ice maiden touched were she  
  
was wounded. " You were hurt pretty badly." She said. " Hn. I'll be fine." Kinana said to  
  
her though not looking at her. Kinana picked up the cup and began to drink the tea.  
  
The ice maiden gigled and drank her tea. Kinana stopped drinking her tea. " You  
  
shouldn't be walking around the Makai late at night like that. Especially without a  
  
weapon. This isn't the Ningenkai you know." Kinana said to her and grabbed her staff  
  
and got up. The ice maiden looked at her. " I thank you for saving me last night." She  
  
said. " Hn. Don't thank me. Just be lucky I happened to be passing by." Kinana said to  
  
her. The ice maiden got up and walked over to her. Once again Kinana felt the coldness  
  
from her body. " I'm Chika of the ice world." She said to her. Kinana shrugged her  
  
shoulders. " HN So." She said and turned around and faced her. Chika jumped back a  
  
little frigthen.  
  
" I know who you are?" Chika said her voice trembling. Kinana stood there and  
  
was quite amused so she laughed. " A 5 foot 9 fox with silver hair black tips silver eyes  
  
Walks with a staff and is blind who is a cold hearted killer. Is one with the shadows. Has  
  
the abilities of mauplating plants , fire, very good swords manship , moves faster than a  
  
blink of an eye, sings and dances to attract prey and has the death touch." She said  
  
backing away from her until she backed up into her closet. Kinana stood there she tossed  
  
her hair. " Your Kinana daughter of Karasau." She said. " Does that frighten you?"  
  
Kinana asked her with her staff in hand. Chika looked at her. " Are you going to kill me?"  
  
She asked her. Kinana walked over to her. Chika began to whimper in fear. Kinana  
  
stopped in her tracks. " She sounded like Yukina." She thought. Kinana began to back  
  
away from her then turned around and began walking away. Chika looked at her. " Aren't  
  
you going to kill me?" She asked. Kinana stopped in her tracks. " HN If I were going to  
  
kill you. I would have done so last night." She said to her and walked out of the room.   
  
Chika got off the floor. " She..She didn't kill me." She said to herself. She  
  
stumbled out of the room and fell onto the floor. She looked around and Kinana stood in  
  
front of her with her hand extended. Chika looked at it. Kinana waited for the little hand  
  
to take her much bigger hand but could smell the fear in Chika. " Oh come on Chika.  
  
Don't you trust me?" She said to her a little annoyed. Kinana had been living there alone  
  
and it flattered her that she was actually known and was feared. Chika grabbed her hand  
  
and Kinana pulled her up. She guided Chika down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
Chika looked at her and Kinana stopped. Kinana sat down. " Sit." She said to  
  
Chika. Chika sat down. Kinana faced her. " You didn't fear me before but you fear me  
  
now." Kinana said to her. " I'm sorry. It's just I've heard of the way you slaughter people.  
  
I knew who you were last night and I fainted from fear." She told her. Kinana sat there. "  
  
Hn. I've brought you home cleaned you put you in my bed and allow you too live and still  
  
you fear me." Kinana said.  
  
Chika looked at Kinana's arm. She was bleeding. " Your badly hurt." She said to  
  
her. Kinana flashed a smile at her. " HN So I am." She said to her. " Although I wouldn't  
  
have gotting hurt if I would have minded my own business." She said to her. Chika  
  
looked hurt. Kinana could smell that she was hurt. " So why then?" Chika asked her.  
  
Kinana shifted in her chair. " Hn I hate those who prey upon the weak and defenseless.  
  
They all knew you had no weapon and that made me angry. " She said to her. " So why  
  
don't you...." Chika was saying. " Kill you? As much as I would love too I just can't."  
  
Kinana said tossing her hair. Chika stared at her. Kinana sat back crossing her legs.  
  
"Someone like yourself should not be alone. What were you doing walking around the  
  
Makai at dark?" Kinana asked her.   
  
" I was searching for a night flower." She replied. Kinana faced her. " For what?"  
  
She asked. " I've been terribly sick and needed the flower to eat so that I could get  
  
better." She replied. Kinana got up using her staff. Chika had clicked something in her  
  
head. Though Kinana wanted to ignore it. She had recently felt Kurama's arua become  
  
weak. Though Kinana was to kill him.The memory of Kurama caring for her as Kin  
  
Kohana before she knew who her real father was came to her. " I've gotta get to him."  
  
She thought. Chika had triggered Kin Kohana and she needed to get to her father Kurama  
  
urgently. " Where are you going?" Chika asked.   
  
" Hn does it matter." Kinana shot back, Chika got quiet. " I suppose you could  
  
stay here as long as you need and until you are strong again." Kinana finished. Chika  
  
looked at her. Kinana grabbed her cloak. " Thank thank you." Chika managed to get out.   
  
" Consider yourself lucky Chika." She said. Chika looked at her. She turned around. " I  
  
don't let anyone live yet alone stay in my house. Your the only one I have not kill." She  
  
said and threw a dagger and something else to her. Chika looked at her. " Use those items  
  
wisely okay." She said and walked out the kitchen then out the house. Chika got up and  
  
went to the window and watched as Kinana began leaping from tree to tree. Chika looked  
  
in her hands a dagger and the night flower she was trying to retrieve.  
  
Back in the Ningenkai  
  
Hiei was outside praticing with his all. Kurama hadn't really said anything since  
  
they had seen Kin Kohana. " Great sick all over again." Hiei said attacking the tree he and  
  
Kin Kohana used as their target. His memory coming up to haunt him. She sat there  
  
panting. " Your Tired let's call it a day." He said getting ready to walk away. " No." She  
  
said to him attacking the tree again. Hiei looked at her. " I can do it! I am strong! I'll stop  
  
when I want too." She said still hitting the tree. Hiei smiled at her. " I do what I want  
  
when I want. You don't control me." She said to him and finally she put a very large cut  
  
in the tree. She jumped up and cut off a tree branch. Hiei looked at her as she landed  
  
gracefully. She took a deep breath. Hiei approached her. " That's really good." He told  
  
her. " Not good enough." She said. " Kin Kohana it's okay we should really head back  
  
home now." He said. She smiled at him and Hiei but his arms around her shoulders. She  
  
turned back to the tree. " Hiei." She said. " Hn." He replied to her. " One day I'm gonna  
  
break that tree down." She said. Hiei smiled. " I hope to be there to see when you do." He  
  
said. " I love you Hiei." She said hugging him. " I love you too Kin Kohana." Hiei said  
  
hugging her back. He let go and began walking. Then called over his shoulder. " I'll race  
  
you." He said with a smile. She gigled as they ran home.   
  
Hiei stopped hitting the tree. He went and felt the tree. " He's so confusing. He  
  
wanted to know if she was alive and now that he knows he wants her to be dead." Hiei  
  
said to himself. Hiei rubbed his chin when he felt Karasau's ki. He turned around quickly.  
  
" Yes he is very confusing." He said to him. " What the hell do you want?" Hiei asked  
  
him. " I know he grows weak." He said to him. Hiei turned to him. " YOU KNOW  
  
NOTHING!" Hiei yelled at him. Karasau laughed. " His fear of her makes him weak."  
  
Karasau said. Hiei looked at him. " How does it feel to be the one that will cause their  
  
deaths." He asked him. Hiei began to get angry. He was about to charge at him when she  
  
jumped in front of him. Hiei stopped and looked at her. " Leave him alone Karasau." She  
  
said standing tall with her stick by her side. Karasau began to laugh.  
  
" So you've found me. I was just having fun." He said. " They are not toys leave  
  
them be." She said. " I see that you have been injured little Kinana." He said pointing to  
  
her arm. " Hn. Damn my wound! Don't have me blow you up!" She said. Karasau looked  
  
at her. " Aren't we forgetting that your here to kill Kurama not me." He said. Hiei looked  
  
at her. She dropped her battle stance upon hearing Kurama's name. " I told you before. I  
  
do what I want when I want. You don't control me Karasau." She said taking her battle  
  
stance again. " Would it kill you to call me father?" Karasau said. Hiei looked at them in  
  
shock. " Leave Now Karasau. Leave them be and not bother them again." She said to  
  
him. " Fine have it your way." He said and left.  
  
Hiei stared her in the back. " Kin Kohana?" He questioned. " Where's Kurama?"  
  
She asked him. " He's back at the house." Hiei told her. " Come follow me back there."  
  
She said as she took to the trees and Hiei followed. She stopped as she felt Kurama's  
  
aura. Hiei looked at her. " He's so weak now." She said. " He's been sick." Hiei  
  
responded. Kinana jumped into their room landing using her staff. She went over to the  
  
bed Kurama and Hiei shared. She felt his head. " How long has this been going on?" She  
  
asked. " Just since you left." Hiei replied. Kinana sat on the floor and produced a flower  
  
in her hand. " Get me a bowl and some water." She said to Hiei. Hiei looked at her. "  
  
JUST GET ME THE DAMN BOWL AND WATER!" She shouted at him. Hiei left the  
  
room to get a bowl.  
  
" I'm here now Kurama though I am Karasau's little Kinana. Though I am his  
  
daughter and despite of my destiny. I am here Kurama." She said to him. She had got no  
  
response. She grabbed his hand. " I may not be able to stay here but what you've taught  
  
me as Kin Kohana I can not forget. Your not easily forgotten. You Hiei and everyone  
  
else. I want to forget you but can't. You need me Kurama let me help you." She said  
  
channeling some of her life energy into him. Hiei came back with a bowl. Kinana stopped  
  
for the moment and she began to crush the flower into the water making some type of  
  
medcine. She open Kurama's mouth and poured it into his mouth. " Drink it Kurama."  
  
She said to him. She felt his face. She could feel his aura getting stronger again. He  
  
stirred in the bed. " Kin Kohana?" He said.  
  
Kinana nodded. " Yes father I am here." She said to him. " Your hair it's silver  
  
with black tips. Your eyes are silver. Oh Your beautiful." He said to her. She wanted to  
  
cry but couldn't because her tears were still blood. She grabbed his hand and kiss it. " I  
  
felt your aura.I came as soon as possible. Your letting yourself become weak." She said.  
  
Kurama looked at her and brush her hair from in front of her face. " I love you Kurama  
  
and even though my name is now Kinana and Karasau is my father. I will always love  
  
you and you will always be my father and what you've taught me and the love you've  
  
giving me I can not forget. I will always be your Kin Kohana no matter what." She said to  
  
him.   
  
Kurama sat up and hugged her. She hugged him back. " I will figure out a way to  
  
stop this diaster from happening. But I just need some more time. So don't keep getting  
  
sick on me." She said to him. She could feel his tears on her skin. She let go of him. She  
  
got up using her staff and walked to the window. " Where are you going?" Hiei and  
  
Kurama asked. " I must return back home to the Makai. Karasau calls for me. Take care  
  
of yourselves fathers" She said and vanished.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. Kurama smiled at him. " What?" Hiei asked him. " She  
  
called us father." He said to him. Hiei walked over to him. " It feels wierd to hear her  
  
again. She sounds so much more mature." Kurama said. " Well you know the Makai will  
  
do that to you." Hiei replied. " She said that Karasau was her father?" Kurama asked. "  
  
Yes and her name is Kinana." Hiei answered. " So why would she help me when she's  
  
suppose to kill me." Kurama asked him. " Maybe your love did effect her." Hiei said to  
  
him. Kurama looked at him. Then got out of the bed and stood by the window. Hiei  
  
followed him over there he sat on the window sill.   
  
Kurama sat between his legs and they looked out into the moonlight. " She looks  
  
so much like him. Why didn't I recognize it before." Kurama asked Hiei. " That's  
  
because when she was younger and here with us. She looked exactly like you but now  
  
being with him it's warped her personality and being around her own blood changed her."  
  
Hiei said. " She said though she was his Kinana she would always be my Kin Kohana.  
  
What did she mean?" Kurama asked him. " Maybe it meant that though she is Kinana Kin  
  
Kohana still lives." Hiei said. Kurama snuggled into his chest. " I sure hope so. Makes me  
  
feel good to know that she isn't truly dead." Kurama said.  
  
Back at the Makai  
  
She came back into the Makai again. It was mid day by time she had got there.  
  
There waiting for her as always was Karasau. This time he looked angry. Kinana had  
  
never seen him angry. " Father? You call him father before you call your own father  
  
father." He said approaching her. " Why Not?" She said to him getting ready to walk  
  
away. He got in front of her and kicked her staff from out of her hand. She fell to the  
  
ground feeling for it. Karasau picked it up. " You don't need this." He said to her and  
  
broke her staff. " YOU BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY STAFF!" She yelled and threw  
  
some white roses in his direction. He dodge them without any problems. She stood up.   
  
" Let me tell you this Kinana..." He said and walked behind her and pulled her hair. " I  
  
AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!! YOU WILL NOT RUN FROM  
  
YOUR DESTINY! HE KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND STILL YOU LET HIM RUN  
  
AROUND! DON'T YOU WANNA MAKE YOUR MOTHER PROUD!" He yelled  
  
yanking her head.   
  
Kinana stuck her hand out and her staff went back together. She then pulled her  
  
hand towards her calling her staff back to her. She whacked Karasau with it. He let her  
  
hair go. " Don't you ever touch me." She said. He looked at her. " Don't you know a  
  
mind game when you see it? You should cause you taught me." She said to him. Karasau  
  
looked at her. " This is my plan. I want him to be at his strongest when I kill him. That is  
  
why I heal him. You really think I would let the one who killed my mother run around  
  
free." She said to him. He smiled at her. " I'm sorry Kinana. It's just I want justice to be  
  
served for your mother." He said to her rubbing her shoulders. " I know you do Karasau. "  
  
She said and she faced him. " I will present you with his dead body. Kurama will pay for  
  
the crime he has commited. He will pay for destorying our family." She said to him.  
  
Karasau went over to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "I WILL AVENGE  
  
YOUR DEATH MOTHER!IN 1 MONTH KURAMA DIES !" She yelled. Karasau  
  
standing behind her smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chika had caught dinner using the dagger that Kinana left for her and was now  
  
making dinner. " It's the least I could do for her. She didn't kill me and she's allowing for  
  
me to stay in her home." Chika thought. She had managed to catch some type of rabbit  
  
and make a salad. Chika began looking for Kinana's dishes. She opened every cupboard.  
  
She came across a locked cabinet. Chika use the dagger to open the cupboard. She gasped  
  
when she had gotting it open. She looked at the little blue outfit and ran her fingers over  
  
the material. Little blue boots to match it. Then a bigger blue outfit with bigger blue  
  
boots. She looked and saw a plant.   
  
" A red rose. A black rose and a pink rose." Chika said. She wanted to touch but  
  
stopped herself. She continue to look through the stuff. She saw a little stuffed fox. It  
  
looked rather brand new. She then found a box. Chika opened the box. They were  
  
pictures and a necklace there with a sword going through a heart as it's charm. Chika  
  
turned the necklace over. " Kurama?" She said then picked up a picture. Chika looked in  
  
shock. This guy in the picture beautiful red hair and radiant green eyes. She had heard of  
  
him. " This is Kurama. But who is he holding." She said looking at the little kit with  
  
silver hair golden eyes and a blue outfit they were both smiling.   
  
She looked at another picture she looked at the guy with the white starburst. " Hiei  
  
and that little girl." She said. Looking at some more pictures. Kurama holding the little kit  
  
pointing to the camera. Hiei and the young girl standing back to back with their swords  
  
drawn. Then she saw a picture of all three of them together. Then she saw a picture with  
  
her and an ice maiden with turquise hair and red eyes like Hiei's. She turned the picture  
  
on the back. " Yukina and.... Kin...Kohana." She said. Chika was about to look at some  
  
more pictures when all of a sudden the one she was looking at was snatched out of her  
  
hand. Chika fall back landing on her butt.   
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Kinana yelled furious. " I was..I  
  
was...." Chika was saying. " HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH MY PERSONAL  
  
BELONGINGS!!" Kinana yelled at her. " I'm sorry." She was saying frigthen. " YOUR  
  
SORRY! HN! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Kinana yelled at her. Kinana then  
  
faced her. " I was looking for dishes I'm really sorry." Chika was saying. Kinana got up. "  
  
GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" She yelled. " I really am sorry." Chika was saying  
  
crying and grabbed her. Kinana slapped her hands away. " NOW! BEFORE I KILL  
  
YOU!" Kinana yelled. Chika got up crying and ran out of the house and slam the door.   
  
Kinana sat breathing hard. She felt the picture. She closed her eyes and came face  
  
to face with herself. Only she wore a blue outfit blue boots and silver hair and golden  
  
eyes. " Kinana?" She called. " What do you want Kin Kohana? Why won't you leave me  
  
alone?" She said to her. " Kinana you know that in your heart what you just said to Chika  
  
was wrong." Kin Kohana said. " Your too soft Kin Kohana." Kinana said to her. " And  
  
you are to harsh." Kin Kohana said to her. Turning her back on her and going over to a  
  
rose. Kin Kohana turned to her. " Have you forgotten all of the stuff Kurama has taught  
  
you." She said to her playing with the rose. " No he taught it to me when I was you. He  
  
killed my mother I have to kill him to avenge her death." Kinana said. " Is that so?" Kin  
  
Kohana asked her. Kinana looked at her.   
  
" Killing Kurama will not bring your mother back. You killing Kurama will only  
  
cause more death and pain onto yourself." Kin Kohana said to her tears in her eyes.  
  
Kinana went over to herself and hugged her." Kurama and Hiei were our only fathers."  
  
Kin Kohana said. " Kurama and Hiei were your only fathers." Kinana said to her. Kin  
  
Kohana shook her head. " No that's not true. Before Karasau came along They were our  
  
only fathers and Yukina she played the role of mom. They love me and you. We both  
  
know those bad attitudes and tempers were you and still they showed and gave you love  
  
and you locked it away." Kin Kohana said getting up. Kinana looked at her. Kin Kohana  
  
turned to her.  
  
" Kinana you've locked those memories away in that cupboard. You've locked up  
  
all of the things you once were and because of that you've locked me away inside of  
  
yourself over some stupid destiny." She said. Kinana stared at her. Kin Kohana was right.  
  
Kinana had locked her away. " It was to forget." Kinana said to her. " Even locking away  
  
a part of you that still lives has not help you forget about Hiei and Kurama's love." She  
  
said to her. Kin Kohana came over to her and touched her face. " Chika is a very fragile  
  
girl. You saved her before did you not?" Kin Kohana asked her.   
  
" That's because you made me stop." Kinana said. Kin Kohana shook her head. "  
  
You stopped on your own. She reminded you of Yukina and that's why you saved her. "  
  
She said. Kinana looked at her. " Have you really let what is said by Karasau go to your  
  
heart." She asked her sitting on the rock. " She is all alone Kinana. Just as you are. She  
  
needs your protection and strength. You need her gentleness and friendship." Kin Kohana  
  
said to her. Kinana looked at her and blinked. Kin Kohana grabbed Kinana's Hand. " Go  
  
find Chika now before she is harmed." Kin Kohana said and disappeared.   
  
Kinana sat with her back against the wall. She was sweating really bad. That had  
  
always occured when she had connected with Kin Kohana. Then and only then could she  
  
actually see again. Only when she and Kin Kohana were talking. " She's just a silly  
  
fantsy." Kinana said to herself. " What does she know? Nothing she only knows what  
  
Kurama has taught. She doesn't know of how he killed my mother. " Kinana said. She  
  
felt the plant she had created when she was Kin Kohana. She felt each of the flowers.  
  
Then she heard screaming. Kinana sprung to her feet and balanced herself with the staff. "  
  
Chika's in trouble." She said dashing out of the door.  
  
Chika sat there screaming as the beast showed it's teeth to her. " Somebody please  
  
help me!" She screamed. The beast jumped at her and Chika screamed and the beast was  
  
pushed to the side. Chika looked and there in front of her stood Kinana. " Kinana?" She  
  
questioned. Kinana snapped her fingers and the side of the beast fell off. The beast  
  
howled. " Quickly onto my back." She told Chika. " But... But..." Chika was saying.  
  
Kinana grabbed her and threw her up in the air onto the tree branch. Chika landed on the  
  
tree. The beast charged at Kinana.   
  
" ROSE BLADE SWORD!" Kinana called out her sword and began to play with  
  
the beast. As soon as they beast began to charge at her she would move out of his way. "  
  
Over here." She said. He charged again. " Nope right here now." She said. He charged at  
  
her again. " Damn you still miss." She said and raised her sword. " Too bad I won't." She  
  
said and cut the beast straight down the middle. Chika gasped. Did she always have to be  
  
so messy when killing something." She thought. Kinana faced the direction she had last  
  
thrown Chika. She jumped up onto the tree branch. Chika looked at Kinana. " Are you  
  
alright?" She asked her. Kinana faced her. She could feel the beasts blood dripping on her  
  
face. She grabbed Chika and put her own her back. " Hold on tight." She said to her. She  
  
felt some little arms go around her neck and a head nuzzle into her back. Kinana smirked  
  
at the feeling. Then begin to leap away into the night.  
  
They had reach her house. She kneeled and Chika got off of her. Kinana walked  
  
over to the river and washed her face. Chika went over to Kinana. Kinana could hear her  
  
footsteps and stopped cleaning her face. Chika stood up against the tree. " Where do I  
  
start?" Chika thought looking at Kinana. " You could start were you feel comfortable."  
  
Kinana told her. Chika looked startled. Kinana laughed. " Yeah I read minds didn't you  
  
know?" Kinana said to her getting up. " No I didn't know." Chika said to her. " Hn. Too  
  
Bad." She said walking towards her house. Chika looked at her. " Are you coming or  
  
not?" She asked her. Chika giggled and smiled and followed her into the house. Once  
  
inside the house. Kinana closed the door.  
  
Chika stared at her rubbing her elbow. " You know your a lot of trouble and a pain in the  
  
rear." Kinana told her leaning on her staff for support. " I'm sorry." Chika said to her. "  
  
So far you've went and got yourself in trouble twice." Kinana said. " And you've recused  
  
me twice and I went through your things and you said you should have killed me."   
  
Chika said to her. Kinana tossed her hair. " Yeah so?" Kinana said. " So why didn't you  
  
let that beast kill me?" She asked her. Kinana shifted her wieght using her staff. " Who  
  
knows maybe I enjoy your company." She said and then touched her face. " Maybe I just  
  
need someone to talk too." Kinana said walking towards the kicthen and stopped. " You  
  
remind me of an ice maiden I once knew name Yukina." She said. Chika looked at her." I  
  
don't understand." She said. " Come Chika. Come and sit with me." Kinana said to her  
  
and went into the kitchen.  
  
Chika sat on the kitchen floor next to Kinana.Chika looked at her. Kinana picked  
  
up a picture of her and Kurama. She rubbed the picture then showed the picture to her. "  
  
The little girl is me." She told her. Chika looked at her. " But the little girl's name is Kin  
  
Kohana." She said to her. " I was abandoned as a kit and Kurama he found me. He name  
  
me Kin Kohana. I stayed with him and Hiei for 13 years of my life and Hiei sent me away  
  
just last year. " She said to her. Chika looked at her. " Karasau my father he found me  
  
and gave me the necklace and said it was my destiny." Kinana said. " Which is?" Chika  
  
said. " Kill Kurama." She said. Chika gasped. " I couldn't believe it and wouldn't believe  
  
it. So Hiei sent me away to save him. When I arrived here Karasau he told me that  
  
Kurama killed my mother. So I began to go by my birth name Kinana as he trained me  
  
and then he left me all alone when he thought I was ready." She said to her. Chika looked  
  
at her. " See I am Kinana and I put all of these things away to forget my life as Kin  
  
Kohana. But there's one big problem." Kinana said to her. " What is that?" Chika said  
  
concerned. Kinana smiled and felt Chika's face.   
  
Then she grabbed her hand and placed it to her heart. " Do you feel it?" She  
  
asked. Chika looked into Kinana's silver eyes. She saw them flash gold then silver. Chika  
  
jumped back. " You felt it didn't you?" Kinana said. " Yes. What was that? " She said. "  
  
It's Kin Kohana. She's her own person and I Kinana am my own person though I'm in   
  
this body." Kinana said getting up. Chika looked at her like she was crazy. " I've locked  
  
the part of Kin Kohana within my body." She said. " Why?" Chika asked her. "When I  
  
kill Kurama I didn't want my feelings as Kin Kohana to be in my way. and I didn't wanna  
  
exactly forget her."She said to her. " How could you lock her away?" Chika asked. " Well  
  
I haven't exactly locked her away. She's my inner voice and at times when we connect I  
  
see her. Were almost like twins. Except I'm the bad..." Kinana told her. " And she's the  
  
good?" Chika finished. Kinana nodded.   
  
" I'm not a blood thristy killer. That's only part of who I am. Karasau just brought  
  
Kinana out and force me to lock Kin Kohana away. But she's still her in my heart and as  
  
cold hearted people think I am. I really am not." Kinana said. Chika felt her hand.   
  
" Though Kurama loved Kin Kohana I shared that love as well. He didn't just love Kin  
  
Kohana. He loved Kinana as well. Kin Kohana is deep within my heart just like I was  
  
deep within her heart and one day I'm going to release her just like she released me just  
  
as soon as I figure out how. Chika kept staring at her. " Release her?" She questioned. "  
  
I'm going to set Kin Kohana free so that she can go back to them. " Kinana said. Chika  
  
looked at her. " That is why performing this task of killing Kurama is so hard for me to  
  
complete." She told her. " Well don't do it. Why must you do it?" Chika asked her. " For  
  
my mother and for Karasau." Kinana said. Chika shook her head. " No it doesn't have to  
  
be this way." Chika said to her. Kinana faced her.   
  
" Before my mother died she told me that you and only you can set your   
  
destiny." Chika said. Kinana just sat there quiet. " Say if you kill Kurama...." Chika said  
  
brushing Kinana's hair out of her face. "Sure you'll feel good but it won't bring your  
  
mother back..." Chika said standing up. Kinana sat there. " She's right it wouldn't bring  
  
my mother back." Kinana thought. " With death comes more pain and suffering. When  
  
you kill someone you take away another person's happiness and sooner or later that  
  
person dies from grief. Then someone else's die because of the loss of that person." Chika  
  
said her voice trembling.   
  
Kinana stood up using her staff and followed Chika's voice. She stood behind her  
  
and put her hand on her shoulders. " Killing someone so close to your heart will only  
  
bring pain and death upon yourself cause once you've killed them. You will never forget  
  
them. Let alone forgive yourself." Chika said to her. Kinana felt her face and felt Chika's  
  
tears. She began to rub at them. " You can get out of killing him." Chika said. " How?"  
  
Kinana asked her. Chika turned to her and felt her face. " Write your own Destiny." Chika  
  
said. Kinana nodded as she felt Chika's presence leave the kitchen. " But This is the  
  
destiny I choose Kinana. The destiny my mother set for me and that is to kill Kurama."  
  
She said to no one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yuusuke and the gang stood around Koemma's office. It had been awhile since  
  
the team had actually been together. It's been awhile since they had been called to a case.  
  
Kurama looked around the room. He looked at his love. Hiei sat in the window sill  
  
looking out the window. Yuusuke stood against one wall and Kuabarwa stood against the  
  
other. " What could the assignment be?" Kurama asked himself. Koemma came in as his  
  
Teenage form. The team looked at him. " Koemma?" They all said. Koemma sat down. "  
  
Hello everyone it's been awhile. How is everyone doing?" He asked. " Great." Yuusuke  
  
said. " I the great Kazuma Kuabarwa and Yukina and our family are doing just great."  
  
Kuabarwa said. Koemma stared at Hiei and Kurama. " We're fine." Kurama said to him  
  
flashing a smile. Koemma looked at him. He looked at Hiei and Hiei looked deep in  
  
thought.  
  
" Well Botan and I have being doing great. She as you can see convience me to  
  
stay in my teenage form." He said sucking his pacifer. " But haven't convience you to  
  
lose the pacifer." Yuusuke said. Everyone laughed all except Hiei. " So what is the  
  
assignment?" Hiei asked him. " Ah yes the assignment." Koemma said to them. He turn  
  
to the big television and hit the remote button. " This is your assignment." Koemma said  
  
to them. " Who's that? Cause she looks like someone I know." Kuabarwa asked. " She  
  
looks firmulaur." Yuusuke said. " This is Kinana. She is the daughter of Karasau and she  
  
has been slaughtering youkai's all over the Makai. Here we have footage of her."  
  
Koemma said showing the footage of Kinana slaughtering a lot of youkai's. Another  
  
piece of her stealing some type of doll and killing the guards for nothing. Then another  
  
piece of her killing 6 youkai's. Then another piece of footage with her slaughtering a  
  
beast. Kurama backed up into Hiei trembling. Hiei looked at Kurama. He looked at the  
  
screen and then rubbed Kurama's back trying to calm him down. " What's the  
  
assignment?" Yuusuke asked. " Go to the Makai and stop her from slaughtering those  
  
youkai's." Koemma said. They all nodded and left out of the office.  
  
Kurama he walked slowly. Hiei walked along side him as Kuabarwa was  
  
mentioning the many ways he was going to stop the fox. Yuusuke walked half listening to  
  
Kuabarwa. Yuusuke turned around and notice how sad Kurama was and how Hiei was  
  
trying to comfort him. " Did you see how she slaughtered those youkai's?" Kurama asked  
  
Hiei a little hurt. Hiei nodded. " She has truly turned into him. Just killing for nothing.  
  
"Kurama said. " Not yet don't give up on her. She's just lost Kurama." Hiei said. " I can't  
  
do this assignment." Kurama said to him turning his head tears in his eyes. Hiei turned his  
  
head back to him. He wiped his tears away. " Don't think of the assignment that way.  
  
Maybe this assignement will help us to save her." Hiei said. Kurama smiled at his lover.  
  
Hiei smiled back. Yuusuke came back to them. " Are you alright?" Yuusuke asked him.  
  
Kurama looked at him and flashed him a smile. " Was it me or did Kinana look like  
  
someone that we once knew." Yuusuke said. Kurama nodded. " Yuusuke Kinana is Kin  
  
Kohana." Hiei said.   
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama and Hiei. " It can't be. Little Kin Kohana would never  
  
kill someone for fun. That was ...." Yuusuke was saying. " Karasau has really effect her.  
  
She takes what Karasau taught her to her heart. " Kurama said. " This can't be right."  
  
Yuusuke said to them. Kurama shook his head. " It shouldn't be correct but it is." He  
  
said. " Has it occured to you that we may have to kill her Kurama?" Yuusuke said to him.  
  
Kurama stopped. It did occur to him that he might have to actually kill Kin Kohana and  
  
that hurt him. Kurama began to tremble in tears. Hiei rub his hands. " Yuusuke...." Hiei  
  
said. Yuusuke turned to him. " It has occured to him that he may have to kill her. Heck  
  
it's occured to me that any one of us may have to kill her. Not like we have a choice  
  
though. " Hiei said to him. Yuusuke looked at him. " How can you say that? She was like  
  
a daughter too the both of you." Yuusuke yelled at Hiei. " I know she was. The reason  
  
Kurama doesn't want to do the mission is because of that and the fact that she is suppose  
  
to kill him.In 3 months and Makai time goes much quicker then that of the Human world.  
  
" Hiei said. " If she's using the Makai time that Means...." Yuusuke was saying.. "  
  
Kurama would be killed sometime this week being that it's the end of the month." Hiei  
  
said. Yuusuke looked at Hiei in disbelief. " But Kin Kohana would never..." Yuusuke  
  
started.   
  
" Kin Kohana wouldn't...." Kurama said interuppted him. Yuusuke looked back at  
  
him. " But Kinana would." He said and began walking away catching up to Kuabarwa.  
  
Yuusuke looked at him. " You know Yuusuke that's why I don't wanna do this mission  
  
either." Hiei said. Yuusuke looked at him. " Though she is suppose to Kill Kurama.  
  
Someone is suppose to kill her after she has killed Kurama. Their blood will stain my  
  
hands. I didn't want that nightmare to come true so I sent her away. Turns out sending her  
  
away was the mistake cause now she's stronger than me and Kurama and knows every  
  
one of our attacks." Hiei said to him walking. " What you mean...that..." Yuusuke was  
  
starting and walked with him. Hiei nodded.   
  
" She's very strong and powerful and hell even Karasau is afraid of her. So  
  
therefore he must know her true strength. But we're going on this mission to hopefully  
  
get Kin Kohana back and stop her from killing Kurama. Right now her mind and soul are  
  
so posion by Karasau she doesn't know what she wants. Just 2 night's ago before you  
  
came over she came to Kurama when he was sick and she healed him told him she was  
  
still his Kin Kohana though she was Karasau's Kinana but then left to go back to him."  
  
Hiei said. " So she's torn between two identites?" Yuusuke asked.   
  
" Fraid so." Hiei said. " So there fore she's not really all that bad." Yuusuke said.  
  
" She appears to not be all that bad but who knows with her being posion by Karasau."  
  
Hiei said. " Well can't you get into her mind?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei shook his head. "  
  
She's so strong now that I can't even get into her mind if I tried using the jagen would be  
  
useless. She has to be an S-class youkai now cause even Karasau is scared of her and  
  
having all these different ki's in her could do that." He said as they approached the gate to  
  
the Makai. Kurama and Kuabarwa stood waiting for them. Yuusuke and Hiei approached  
  
them.   
  
They all looked at the gate. Kuabarwa went in first. Yuusuke turned to Hiei and  
  
Kurama he put a hand on each of their shoulders. He understood what they were going  
  
through. He himself had thought of the kit as his niece since Kurama and Hiei were like  
  
brothers to him they didn't tell Kuabarwa who she was. He'd be just as hurt as them  
  
knowing the kit had turned out this way. Yuusuke smiled at them. " We will stop Kinana  
  
in a way that does not end in killing her." Yuusuke said to them. They smiled at him. "  
  
Thank you." Kurama said to him. " Thanks." Hiei said. Yuusuke smiled at them again  
  
and went through the gate. Hiei turned to Kurama. " Are you ready?" He asked. Kurama  
  
tossed his hair and nodded. " Yeah I'm ready let's go." Kurama said as they too walked  
  
through the gate.  
  
In The Makai  
  
Kinana was in her room sitting on the window sill her staff drawn close to her  
  
chest. One leg to her chest the other dangling off the sill as Chika slept in her bed. She  
  
faced Chika. A whole month was about to past and already this little ice maiden had  
  
gotting into lots of trouble which always ended up with Kinana killing something to  
  
protect her. She liked when Chika got into trouble the more trouble Chika got into the  
  
more killing she got to do. She smiled at Chika. " Kinana?" Chika called to her. Kinana  
  
faced her. " Yes Chika?" She questioned. " Thanks for saving me today." She told her.  
  
"Your a pain in the ass." She said facing her. Chika looked at her alarmed. Kinana  
  
smirked. " It's no problem besides you've sorta become family to me. Like a little sister."  
  
She said putting her hands behind her head.   
  
" I suppose so." Chika said laughing. Kinana began to laugh too. So much had  
  
happened between those two in the past month. Kinana was pretty much changing. Well  
  
of course she would still steal things for Karasau here and there. Train with Karasau here  
  
and there and even go and stay with him on some dumb father daughter bonding trip that  
  
usually ended up being about her destiny. But after all of that being greeted by a hug from  
  
a small ice maiden was now become comfortable for her. Chika taught her things like  
  
Yukina taught to Kin Kohana and that made Kin Kohana happy. As long as Kin Kohana  
  
and Chika were happy she was happy.  
  
" How did you manged to make that beast angry enough to chase you?" Kinana  
  
asked. " I took a plant from his tree." She said. " Ahhh see you shouldn't bother other's  
  
belongings." She said. Chika smiled at her and Kinana could feel her smiling at her so she  
  
flashed her a smirk. She and Chika never talked about her destiny. Everytime they did  
  
she'd tell her to back off it and Chika listened. She faced out towards the gate. " What's  
  
wrong Kinana?" Chika asked her concerned. " Nothing Chika you just rest I'm going stay  
  
up a little while longer." She said. Chika gigled but got into the bed. " Good Night  
  
Kinana. I love you." She said. " Night Chika and don't say that." She said to her still  
  
facing the gate. She had known were the gate was she had used it frequently. She felt  
  
herself smile as she felt the 4 ki's coming from the direction. " Hn Seems like I won't  
  
have to go to the Human world to kill him after all." She said to herself. She closed her  
  
eyes as sleep over came her expecting to come face to face with Kin Kohana. But instead  
  
came face to face with someone else. A beautiful fox. She had silver hair one silver eye  
  
and one gold and she wore a White outfit.   
  
" Who are you? Where's Kin Kohana?" Kinana asked her. " Kinana is it really  
  
you?" She said. " Whoa! How do you know my name and where is Kin Kohana lady?"  
  
She asked the woman. The woman came over to her and touched her face. The woman  
  
began to cry. " Your as beautiful as I remember except you got a little of his black hair  
  
now which is expect." She said.  
  
Kinana pulled out her weapon. " One last time. Kin Kohana where now?" She  
  
said to her. The woman laughed at her. Kinana stared at her and put away the rose blade  
  
sword. " Hold still you have some dirt on yourself." The woman said and licked her face  
  
clean. Kinana looked at her. Kin Kohana stood behind the woman. " What's going on  
  
here?" Kinana asked. " My dear sweet Kinana. You are easily tricked." The woman said.  
  
" Kin Kohana who is this?" Kinana asked now frighten which was something she had  
  
never showed. " I am Lady Kiana. I am your mother." Kiana said. Kinana looked at her.  
  
" YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" Kinana yelled at the woman. " Don't be silly." She said  
  
walking over to her. " Do we not resemble her?" Kin Kohana asked. " But Kurama he  
  
killed my mother.Karasau told me." Kinana said. Lady Kiana was about to speak when  
  
suddenly everything went black.   
  
Kinana moan and groan as she felt where she was and she face first on the  
  
ground. " What Happened?" She said. " You fell out the window." She heard a firmlaur  
  
soft voice. It never occured to her until now that Karasau in fact being her father did  
  
know where she stayed since he gave her directions to get to the house. He helped her up.  
  
" Are you alright." He asked her. She pushed him away. " Hn Like you care." She said to  
  
him though she felt blood on her forhead. " Your wounded Kinana let me help you." He  
  
said reaching his hands to her. She slapped them away. He looked at her.   
  
" I know you felt them. I did too. So I thought I'd come and see if you were going  
  
to attempt a kill for Kurama now?" He asked. He looked at her and she threw a white rose  
  
at him and it hit him in the face cutting him." Leave me alone like you have before  
  
Karasau. Leave my home now." She said. He looked at her apparently this kit had no idea  
  
what she was doing. She took out a black rose. " This rose will kill you slowly and  
  
painfully. If you don't wanna die I suggest you leave." She said to him. Karasau had  
  
backed away from her and he left his daughter as she had wished. She began to take deep  
  
breaths. She hated her father. Hated him just as much as Kin Kohana had loved Kurama  
  
Hiei her uncles her anuts her cousins. Kinana punched the ground. She had longed for  
  
something like that. But as Kinana she did only cared about 6 people and it wasn't  
  
because of Kin Kohana. She only cared about Her mother, Kin Kohana , Chika, Yukina ,  
  
Hiei and the last one was a shocker to herself but she had actually cared about Kurama.  
  
Kinana sighed and thought to herself about the dream she had just had. She had  
  
the dream a numerous of times before. Of this fox only she never said she was her  
  
mother. She would just hold Kinana and for a strange reason Kinana was actually happy  
  
and felt love for the moment. Then Kin Kohana would come and the lady would hold her.  
  
Then as the lady tried to reveal who she was and explain what was happening she would  
  
end up disappearing because she had falling out the window again. Each time of doing  
  
this Karasau had appeared outside her house. She felt his ki but said nothing because he  
  
would not say anything. This had been the only time he had talked to her and she was fed  
  
up with him. " Everytime I've had that dream and before she would reveal herself I'd end  
  
up falling out the window and he's there." She said rubbing her chin. She punched the  
  
ground. " It just doesn't add up." She stood up. " Your hiding something Karasau and I  
  
intend on finding out what." She said to herself getting up going to the forest in the  
  
direction of the 4 ki's.  
  
Somewhere else in the Makai  
  
" Kurama." A female voice called. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. " Kurama  
  
please help me." The voice said. " Who's there?" Kurama asked. The rest turned around  
  
and looked at him. " Kurama you hear me?" They asked. " Yes I hear you." He said. "  
  
Um Kurama." Kuabarwa called him but still Kurama stood there. " Kurama please." The  
  
eerie voice said. " Kin Kohana?" He said aloud tears in his eyes and then fell forward.  
  
Hiei went over to him and caught him. " What just happened?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei  
  
looked at Yuusuke and Kuabarwa. " He fainted." Hiei replied. " Hiei see if you can use  
  
your jagen to get into his mind." Yuusuke said. Hiei nodded and took off the ward around  
  
his Jagen eye he closed his eyes and put his hand on Kurama's head. Hiei had gotting into  
  
Kurama's mind but was greeted with a brick wall. " DAMMIT!" Hiei yelled upon  
  
opening his eyes and put the ward back on. " What happened?" Kaubarwa asked him. "  
  
Someone is in his head and they don't want me to come in. They've put up a brick wall  
  
and my Jagen eye is not strong enough to get through the wall." He said. They looked at  
  
him and the Kurama who laid in his body. " Kurama?" They heard a female voice call   
  
out. " What the...?" Yuusuke said and turned as the girl fell from the tree. Yuusuke ran  
  
and caught the girl.   
  
Kurama stood in a place that he did not know. " What's going on?" Kurama  
  
asked. "Hello Father." The voice said to him so sweet and sincere. Kurama looked at the  
  
girl. Silver hair fox with golden eyes now dressed in a pink pants outfit. " Kin Kohana?"  
  
He said confused. " Yes Daddy it's me." She said smiling at him. " Your not real."  
  
Kurama said to her. Kin Kohana came up and hugged him and she held onto him. He  
  
finally hugged her back. " I've missed you so much." She said to him. " Kin Kohana  
  
what's going on?" He asked.She let go of him. " Kinana she connected us." Kin Kohana  
  
said to him. Kurama looked at her. " What?" He asked. " I remember sitting in a cave  
  
crying and the next thing I knew Kinana came to me and said she had a surprise. Then I  
  
was transported here. She connected us." She said to him. " But why would she do that?"  
  
Kurama asked. " Because I have a favor to ask of you?" He heard a not so sweet and  
  
sincere voice say too him. Kurama turned around to see another fox who looked like Kin  
  
Kohana only she had silver hair and black tips dressed in a all black outfit with fire on the  
  
skirt. " Kinana?" Kurama questioned as the litte fox sat like Hiei. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Chika stared out from the window. " Maybe perharps now is the time to follow  
  
her and read her the letter." She said to herself moving from in front of the window.  
  
Holding the letter in her hands. The letter from Kinana's mother. The letter that would  
  
explain everything. Tell her the truth. Chika's mother had dewelled the letter and had  
  
giving Chika the letter before Karasau had killed her. Telling her to find his daughter and  
  
read the letter to her. She needs to know the truth of her destiny. Chika was about to go  
  
after her. " So we met at last Chika." He said. She stopped in her tracks. She turned  
  
around. " Karasau?" She said with a scowl on her face. " Oh don't look at me that way.  
  
You remind me of your mother so much before I blew her head off." He said not caring  
  
and began walking over to her. Chika kept backing up until she was into a corner. She put  
  
her hand on the dagger that Kinana had giving her. " What do you want Karasau?" She  
  
asked him. " Oh you know what I want." He said to her. Playing with her hair. " You rude  
  
son of a ...." She was saying and was about to slap him when he grabbed her hand. " Your  
  
screwing up Chika. Your suppose to be working for me not her." He said to her.   
  
Back in Kurama's Mind  
  
Kinana got up with an attitude her hand in her pocket. Kurama and Kin Kohana  
  
looked at her waiting for any sudden movements. She approached Kin Kohana and  
  
Kurama. She pulled out a necklace. They looked at her. She gave the necklace to Kin  
  
Kohana. Then she went over to Kurama and pulled out his necklace from under his shirt.  
  
They stared at her. " Kin Kohana that is your tear gem. You keep it." She told her. Then  
  
she turned to Kurama. Kurama backed up " You go back to the human world." She said. "  
  
What?" Kurama asked her. " You have to leave the Makai. I'm only going to tell you  
  
once." She said turning her back. " But... Kin Kohana... I can't just...." He was saying. "  
  
I'm not Kin Kohana that's Kin Kohana." Kinana said pointing to the other fox that looked  
  
like her. Kurama looked back and fourth. Kinana turned her back. " But your one  
  
person!" He said to them. Kin Kohana went over to Kinana and Kurama looked. " He's  
  
right we are one person aren't we?" She asked. " I don't know but I will find out."   
  
Kinana said turning around and looking at Kurama. Kurama looked at the both of them. If  
  
he didn't know any better. Kin Kohana and Kinana looked identical but that maybe Kin  
  
Kohana was older. Kinana looked at Kin Kohana. " What's wrong Kinana?" Kin Kohana  
  
asked. " CHIKA'S IN DANGER!" Kinana said in alarm. Kurama looked at her. " Father I  
  
need for you and the others to follow her back home." Kin Kohana said. " But..She's...."  
  
Kurama was saying. " HURRY YOU STUPID FOX THERE'S NO TIME!" Kinana  
  
yelled at him as they all disappeared.  
  
Kurama began to stir in Hiei's arms. " Look his waking up." Kuabarwa said. "  
  
Yeah and so is she." Yuusuke said holding the fox they were chasing after. Kurama  
  
opened his eyes. Just as Kinana done the same. " Kurama?" Hiei questioned. Kurama  
  
jumped to his feet. Kinana jumped to her feet. " WE MOVE NOW!" She yelled and  
  
jumped to the trees. Kurama nodded. " Guys follow me were going to Kinana's home."  
  
Kurama said. " Um Kurama?" Hiei asked. " Trust me on this one guys I'll explain later."  
  
He said. " COME ON YOUR TAKING TO LONG!" She yelled. They all nodded and  
  
followed her.  
  
Back at Kinana's House  
  
Chika looked at him. " Now I'll take that letter and be on my way." He said to her  
  
in a threat. Chika shook her head. " NEVER!" She yelled. Karasau raised an eye brow. "  
  
What?" He said with a threating voice. Kinana could not recieve that letter. It would ruin  
  
everything he had planned for. " I WOULD NEVER GIVE THE LETTER TO YOU! MY  
  
MOTHER SHE PROMISED LADY KIANA THAT HER DAUGHTERS WOULD GET  
  
THEIR LETTER! MY MOTHER PROMISE THAT SHE WOULD TELL HER  
  
DAUGHTERS THE TRUTH! I WON'T LET SOME MONSTER LIKE YOU HAVE  
  
THIS LETTER!" She yelled at him. " Monster?" He said calmly and slapped the ice  
  
maiden. " How dare you call the one you work for a monster." He said. Chika looked up  
  
at him. " I ONLY SERVED LADY KIANA!" Chika yelled and pulled out the dagger and  
  
then stopped she looked into Karasau purple eyes. She looked down as she saw her hands  
  
covered in blood staining her dress.  
  
Karasau had taking Chika's hands and made her stab herself. He pulled the dagger  
  
out of her and she slumped down to the floor. " Your a fool. You stupid ice maiden." He  
  
said in a snarl throwing the dagger on the floor. Chika looked up at him. " Now give me  
  
the letter." He said. Chika looked up at him coughing blood. " Kinana is going to kill you  
  
as soon as she learns the truth." Chika said. Karasau looked at her. " When she does kill  
  
you it will be a happy day." She said to him with a smile. Karasau got angry and kicked  
  
the ice maiden in her side causing her to cough up more blood the ice maiden fell to the  
  
ground her body laying still. Karasau bent down and grabbed the letter. " Stupid girl. You  
  
do not dwell the letter any longer." He said and burnt the letter then left the house.   
  
Kinana and the guys had approached her house. She jumped down the tree landing  
  
on her feet. She opened her door. " CHIKA!" She called and got nervous when she didn't  
  
hear anything. She began to dip in and out of rooms. " CHIKA! CHIKA WHERE ARE  
  
YOU!" She yelled. She began to sniff the air. She froze everyone looked at her. "  
  
Upstairs." She said and flitter over to the stairs and running up them everyone followed  
  
her. She went into her room. She sniffed the air. " NO!" She said backing away shaking  
  
her head no. Kurama and the guys gasped as they saw the room covered in blood and a  
  
little body in a puddle of blood. " Chika..." Kinana said in a desperate cry reaching out to  
  
towards the body. " Chika...No." She said going over to the body. She knelt in the blood  
  
puddle. She turned the body over. She rubbed Chika's little face. She could hear inside of  
  
her head Kin Kohana howling.   
  
Kurama looked at Kinana holding the little ice maidens body in her arms.   
  
Holding her crying tears of blood onto the little one's face. " She's shedding tears of  
  
blood?" Kuabarwa asked. " Tears of blood?" Yuusuke said in shock. Kinana picked  
  
Chika up and put her into the bed. She placed her hands over her wound which was quite  
  
large. She began to glow. " Come-on." She said to her softly. They all stared at her. She  
  
still was crying tears of blood. Desperately channeling ki to Chika. Kurama looked at them.  
  
He knew how Kinana felt. He'd feel this way everytime Hiei had used the dark dragon  
  
wave or whenever he had been wounded. " This has gotta work." She said beginning to  
  
channel some life energy to her. Kurama began to approach her and Hiei he put his hands  
  
out. " Don't think about it fox." He said to him. Kurama pushed his hands out of the way.  
  
Hiei looked at him. " She helped me and now I'm going to help her. So step aside." He  
  
said. Hiei looked at him and moved out his way. There was no sense in arguing with  
  
Kurama. They all looked at Kurama approached them.  
  
Kinana listen as the footsteps got closer then stopped and a hand touched her  
  
shoulder. She turned and face him with blood streaks on her cheeks. " Kurama Please  
  
help me..." She said facing back and fourth between Chika and Kurama. ".... I'm trying  
  
everything. Please help me to save her." Kinana said to him though she didn't want any  
  
help. Kurama he smiled at her and rubbed Kinana's head. He then put his hand on top of  
  
Kinana's and then he began to channel some of his ki into Chika. Hiei looked at the both  
  
of them. Their ki's mixing. Blackish Green, Green and Pink. " Pink?" Hiei said to  
  
himself. Their was a third ki present but there was no third person. Soon Chika began to  
  
move under their hands. Kinana felt herself smile. Kurama began to smile as a pair of  
  
little blue eyes met his.   
  
" Kinana?" She moaned softly. Kinana touched Chika's face. " I thought I lost  
  
you." She said to her touching her lips. Chika smiled when Kinana touched her lips. "  
  
You almost did but with all of your help..." She was saying then closed her eyes and  
  
reopened them. " If only I had gotting here sooner." Kinana said. " Let me say this  
  
Kinana." She said closing her eyes again. " You must not talk. Save your strength."  
  
Kurama said to Chika putting a hand on her shoulders. " Chika." Kinana said and faced  
  
down at her. " Go to the cabinet it has all the answers you seek." She said letting sleep  
  
overtake her. Kinana smelled the air but still felt the coldness of Chika. She laid the ice  
  
maiden down. Kurama turn to the little fox. " I'll bandage her up and take care of her.  
  
You go with the others and rest and I'll be right down." He said to her. She nodded and  
  
got up using her staff. She walked over to the rest of the guys. She turned around. "  
  
Thank you Kurama." She said and walked with the other guys.  
  
Downstairs of Kinana's House  
  
She went into her kitchen. The guys followed her as she bent down to the lock  
  
cabinet. The cabinet where she had putting all of the stuff if Kin Kohana at. The guys  
  
looked at her. She took her staff and broke off the lock. They all looked at her. She felt  
  
their gazes. " I'm very impatience." She said to them. They smiled. " Hiei come here."  
  
She said to him. Hiei approached her. Hiei bent down and Kinana handed him the little  
  
and larger blue outfit with their blue boots. " Aren't those...." Yuusuke was saying. " Kin  
  
Kohana's things." Hiei was saying. Kinana pulled out a box and gave it to Hiei. " Set it  
  
on the table." She said. Hiei did so. " What is she doing with Kin Kohana things?"  
  
Kuabarwa asked a little angry. " Did she kill her?" He asked standing up. Until a vine  
  
came up from behind him and pulled him back down into the chair and tied him up. Hiei  
  
and Yuusuke looked at Kuabarwa. Then at Kinana. " Why your so stupid is beyond me."  
  
She said to him and faced towards him. " But be stupid some other time not on my time."  
  
She said to him. Then turned back to the cabinet.  
  
She pulled out a plant and sat it to the side. She then grabbed the tear gem that  
  
was there. Hiei looked at her. She fingered the tear gem and placed it around her neck.  
  
She felt further into the cabinet. She felt something rolled up. She looked puzzle she had  
  
never placed anything that was rolled up in their. She took it out and then handed it to  
  
Hiei. She grabbed her other necklace and ran her hands over it. She turned to Hiei.   
  
She pulled out another scroll and then turn to Yuusuke. She tossed it to him. He caught it.  
  
" Open that up and read it to me. Hiei you first then Yuusuke." She said to them. " Are  
  
you..." Hiei asked. " I only trust you two. Besides..." She said turning to Kuabarwa. "  
  
He's to stupid to actually understand." She said. Karbarwa began to get angry. " Why Kin  
  
Kohana mourns over you is beyond me." She said. Karbarwa sat quietly. She turned to  
  
Yuusuke and Hiei. " Read now." She said to them. Hiei unrolled the scroll. Kinana sat  
  
down. Hiei cleared his throat and began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Kinana,  
  
I know that right now you are confused and you desperately seek the truth. I don't  
  
know what you remember and how much of your memory has been twisted by your father,  
  
so I will speak the truth. Your father is not what he seems......  
  
Kinana she shifted in her chair and swallowed. " Not what he seems." She said to herself.  
  
Hiei looked at her. " Do you want...." He began. " Yes please continue on with the letter."  
  
She said. Hiei cleared his throat again and began to read again.  
  
....... Your father and I we were best friends and partners. We were thieves. I was only a  
  
young fox then but it didn't matter to your father. He saw me as a skilled fighter and a  
  
strong point to his team. He loved having me on the team since it was in my blood to be a  
  
thief as well as a charmer and we hit some major hiests of course not any like the famous  
  
Youko Kurama.  
  
" Partners? Thieves? Charmer? Youko Kurama?" Kinana said to herself. " What is this  
  
about obviously this is a letter from my mother." She thought.  
  
Your father Karsau he was so gorgous and I was deeply in love with him. Everything  
  
about him was beautiful. His hair, his smile and his voice. One day he told me that there  
  
were two demons, The Toguro Brothers that he was going to face. I begged him to let me  
  
come but he said he didn't want for me to be harmed and that I should stay where I was. I  
  
told him that I was going to come. But he leaned down and kissed me and said he would  
  
be back and to not worry.   
  
" The Toguro brothers?" Yuusuke and Kinana said at the same time. Hiei looked at them.  
  
Kinana she had heard of them. Her father with the toguro brothers? Still a letter from her mother? But how so. Her mother was dead? or was she? Kinana shook her head. "  
  
Continue." She said to Hiei.  
  
Just like that your father. He bailed on me. So for the time being I hit little hiests. Nothing  
  
major since your father and I were partners. Your father he had been the only man I had  
  
knew and loved. So I got lonely with his absence and one night when I went on a hiest it  
  
was raining. I had gotting terribly sick from the rain and loneliness in my heart but I  
  
tried to push on but I gave up and fell right where I stood and I never made the hiest.  
  
When I awoke I thought I had died but then I heard your father's voice. " I thought I told  
  
you to stay put." He said to me in his beautiful voice and I sat up. I tried to find a remark  
  
but I ended up crying. I looked at him and told him I was sorry for disobeying but I just  
  
needed to do something. He walked into the light and I notice he had a mask on his lower  
  
face. I got up immediately and I hugged him in his mid section I didn't care about the  
  
mask he was still Karsau and he had returned.  
  
Kinana slammed her fist on the table. Everyone turned to her. " I'll be my father  
  
actually has a soft side to him. That coward." She said. " Do you not have a soft side."  
  
Hiei said. " Hn." She replied. "Everyone has a soft side." Yuusuke said. Kinana shook her  
  
head. " What about Chika?" Kuabarwa asked. " What about her?" Kinana said putting up  
  
a brave front. " Is she not your soft spot?" A soft alto voice said. Everyone turned to see  
  
and face Kurama. He stood there with a stern look on his face. " Is she not the reason you  
  
stopped the three of us from talking because she was in danger." Kurama said. Kinana got  
  
quiet. They looked at her and Kurama. Kurama approached her and put his hand on her  
  
chin.   
  
" I know you probably don't wanna hear this from me. But I'm going to tell you  
  
anyway. Weather you like it or not you can not be alone. You don't wanna admit it but  
  
part of you actually cares about Chika. Though you refuse it. " Kurama told her. She  
  
faced him. " It not just Kin Kohana. It's a part of you Kinana that needs and wants Chika  
  
and your trying to refuse it." Kurama said. Kinana touched Kurama's face and Kurama  
  
touched her hand. Now Kinana understood why Kin Kohana had loved Kurama like she  
  
did. He was a lot better then Karsau. Kinana used her staff to get a chair for Kurama she  
  
pulled it next to her. " Sit and Continue." She said as Kurama sat down and Hiei began  
  
again.  
  
I remember him rubbing my hair as he hugged me. I smelled him and he smelled of the  
  
open forest. I didn't want him to leave me. So I hugged him extremely hard. I cried into  
  
his chest. I choked out how I loved him and had always love him. He still stroke my hair  
  
and told me he knew. I looked at him and I touched his mask and he grabbed my hands  
  
and told me I'm not that same guy. He was no longer beautiful. I began to cry and I told  
  
him that his looks weren't the one I fell in love with. It was him I loved and would always  
  
love no matter what happened to him. I laid down in his lap crying and I felt him crying. I  
  
looked up at him. I touched his tears. I had never seen him in pain before yet alone cry.  
  
He brushed my hair from out of my eyes. That's when he said he loved me too and that's  
  
why it hurt him when he found me sick. I asked him for a kiss. He nodded and I removed  
  
his mask and found nothing to be wrong with his face. Though I was still kind of young  
  
and unexperience and he was much older then me he leaned down and gave me the most  
  
passionate kiss ever and so I kissed him back and that night as young and unexperience I  
  
was, your father and I we made love and that night we became lovers. Your father and I  
  
we hit many hiests just like before only difference instead of him going for drinks to  
  
celebrate we began to celebrate by making love.  
  
Kurama looked at Kinana. She was looking some what dumbfondled then she  
  
began to laugh. Everyone looked at her. " What are you laughing at?" They asked her.  
  
She was now holding her stomach from laughter. " Are you alright?" Kurama asked. "  
  
Yeah fine. It just now I know why I'm such a horny little kit." She said. They looked at  
  
her. "I explore myself everytime I complete a hiest or I kill....." She was explaining when  
  
she felt everyone gaze at her and Kin Kohana say their staring at else. She felt herself  
  
become hot. Kurama gigled. " Your only a young fox. Perfectly normal to explore  
  
yourself. I still do that before Hiei...." Kurama was saying. " I'm continuing now  
  
perverts!" Hiei yelled obviously embrassed. Kurama blushed realizing what he had said  
  
about himself and his lover.  
  
Everything was going well. Until three months later. Your father said that he had to go to  
  
a tournament with the toguro brothers. I looked at him. I didn't want him to even  
  
associate with them. But he told me he had no choice and as soon as the tournament was  
  
over he would be back. So we made love again and then before he left to go train with  
  
them. I started to cry and I rubbed my stomach. He looked at me and I told him I had  
  
picked up some weight. He looked at me and said he had notice and I told him that I was  
  
preganent. He asked how far was I. I told him 3 months.   
  
He looked at me and he rubbed my stomach and then my hair he told me that he  
  
would be back for us as soon as the tournament was over. I smiled at him and I nodded  
  
and once again your father he had left me. Bail on me once again. While your father left  
  
to train again. I again went on hiests to keep myself busy. Though being pregaenet made  
  
it a lot harder. But something terrible happened. On one of my hiest I had gotting slightly  
  
injured. Had taking a shot to my side and thought I was going to die. When I saw the  
  
most beautiful human in the world. He was tall with long red hair and the eyes much  
  
prettier then any jewel they were emerald green.  
  
Hiei turned to Kurama. " She's talking about you isn't she?" Hiei asked him. "  
  
Indeed she is." Kurama said. Kinana looked at Kurama. " You knew my mother?" She  
  
asked. He nodded. " Indeed I did, she was a very beautiful Vixen. I knew she was a  
  
princess because of her manners and the way she had acted." He said to her. They looked  
  
at them. " I had figure her to be label as a disgrace to her family because she hadn't  
  
chosing another Youko, but a demon, that or the fact that she had run-away with this  
  
demon her true love, as oppose to a youko that she would never love. That is why I  
  
helped her and the fact that she was a pregnant vixen." He finished. Everyone looked at  
  
him. " It's true.." Karbawa said in his defensive. When everyone turn to him. " I  
  
remember him telling me she was pregnant and that we had to get her to a safe place, and  
  
make sure that the kits were okay because she had been wounded terribly." He said and  
  
they all turned back towards Hiei. Hiei nodded and began to read again.  
  
He was there like an angel, him and his orange hair friend. I remember telling  
  
him in my language that I was pregnant, and asked him if my babies were all right. He  
  
told me to calm down but I saw how much blood I was losing, and I continue to scream it  
  
out that I was pregnant and if my babies were all right, and I blacked out. I reawoke in a  
  
little temple of some sort, and saw those same emerald green caring eyes. He asked me if  
  
I was feeling better. I nodded and I asked if my babies were okay, and he told me that  
  
they were indeed all right. I sighed in relief and I remember him asking me. He said to  
  
me " What happened to you little one? How did you inquire an injury like the one you  
  
had?" My insides nearly melted. I was a little speechless and I felt myself blush. I told  
  
him my lover was going to fight in a tournament, and I being a vixen could not stay still  
  
and went on a hiest alone to kill time but was almost killed. He then asked me if I were  
  
royality, or did I come from a rich youko family and I told him yes I did. Then he went on  
  
to guess that I was either a runaway or label a disgrace and I told him I was both. I had  
  
runaway with my lover and best friend, who was a beautiful demon, and refused to be  
  
paired with another youko. My father had locked me in my room trying to force me to be  
  
with this youko, and when time came for the youko and I to be paired he had took me to  
  
where my best friend waited, and told me to go with him because he knew I loved him,  
  
and I thanked him and my best friend/lover and I ran off together. I stayed at this temple  
  
until I was brought back to health, and everyday I thought of your father. I did without  
  
doubt start to like the young red head fellow, but he could not take the place of your  
  
father. I ask him for his name so that I may repay his kindness one day. He told me that  
  
his name was Kurama. I remember smiling after hearing that name, and told him this  
  
would not be the last time we cross paths, and he just smiled at me. I remember after that  
  
we became close. I never told him who my lover was. I saw him as my older brother, and  
  
I was pretty sure he saw me as a younger sister. He reminded me so much of my older  
  
brother in which I left behind when I ran off with Karsau. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone! Let's see it's been about a year since I have written on this story.   
  
I didn't think it was to good at first, but I guess you seem to like it. Anyway here is   
  
the finally finished Chapter 7 to my story Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama and the little kit. The little kit looked at Kurama, and  
  
Kurama looked at the little kit with a smile. " So you helped my mother?" She asked. "  
  
Yes I did indeed help your mother, and I thought of her as my little sister. I would go and  
  
check upon her everyday until it was time for me to go to the Dark Tournament." He said  
  
to her and she nodded. They then turn back to Hiei and saw he was rolling up the scroll. "  
  
That is the end of my scroll. So I assume that Yusuke holds the rest." He said to them and  
  
they nodded. Turning towards Yusuke as he opened the scroll clearing his throat.  
  
I remember the day that Kurama and Karbawa had left me at a cottage. I was  
  
now about 6 months pregnant. Kurama looked at me and hugged me. He told me to live  
  
well and be strong. He also told me to not go on anymore hiest. I nodded and told him  
  
thank you for being the brother that I once had. He smiled and I smiled giving him a kiss  
  
on his cheek. I waved at him as he and the orange hair man walked away. I went back  
  
into the cottage, sitting down near the fire place. I began to try to make the home a little  
  
more cozier. It was coming a long nicely. There was an upper level with several different  
  
rooms. A kitchen and a living quarter. I use the kitchen to create many of potions, potions  
  
of death, life, healing, posion, I became a vixen that use many of spells to fight since I  
  
could not fight physical. Many of demons had come to fight me because they know I was  
  
carrying Karsau's babies and they wanted them to be dead. Obviously your father had  
  
many of enemies, and they did not wish for you or your sister to be born. So I killed many  
  
of demons, and those who wanted to kill me for carrying the kits of Karsau. I fended for  
  
myself until a snow maiden had come to me. She told me that she was not there to kill me.  
  
She had heard of the many that had try to kill me and it disgusted her that they would try  
  
to kill a pregnant vixen no matter how bad my babies were said to have been if they were  
  
to get older. I looked at her a little wierd. Then I saw by her leg a little shy baby girl with  
  
green hair, and very blue piercing eyes. She was a little snow maiden and split image of  
  
her mother. I smiled at the little girl when she came up and touched my stomach. I  
  
remember her turning to her mother saying I had a big belly. I thought she was so  
  
precious with her two little pig tails. I remember picking her up and I asked her mother  
  
what was her name. She told me her name was Chika. I asked the woman for her name  
  
and she told me her name was Nyoko. I nodded and told her that it would not hurt to have  
  
someone else living with me. So Nyoko, Chika and I began to share the little house that  
  
Kurama had shown to me.  
  
" So would this make Chika older than me?" Kinana asked them. They all  
  
laughed. " Indeed it would just by a year." Kurama said to the young kit. " Well she  
  
maybe older but I act older than she therefore, she will be acknowledge as the younger  
  
being." They all shook there head. " Continue Yusuke." They said and he nodded.  
  
Nyoko and I had lived together for three months. The day you were born It had  
  
been a beautiful spring day. I had slept all day.During the night a full moon had cast it's  
  
light upon me and I awoke in a most terrible pain. I was giving birth. I remember Nyoko  
  
running in to check upon me. I told her that I didn't know but began to scream and howl  
  
in pain. She put many pillows behind my back and had me spread my legs. She told me I  
  
was in labor and about to give birth to my kits. I remember screaming and crying in pain.  
  
Many of times she asked if I wanted a potion to stop pain and I told her no that it would  
  
not be right. So I pushed out the first baby girl and I was over joyed to hear her cries. I  
  
sighed and took a breath. Nyoko smiled at me and told me that it was a baby girl like I  
  
didn't know it was going to be a baby girl. I looked at the door and little Chika stood  
  
there sucking her thumb, holding onto a little stuff creature. I smiled at her and then 5  
  
minutes later another wave of pain hit me hard.   
  
Nyoko took her position in front of me. Now the birth of you Kinana had some  
  
diffculties, you were a stubborn little baby. You couldn't tell if you wanted to be born or  
  
not. Of course I helped you decided cause I pushed you right on out. I remember  
  
collasping back on the bed. Nyoko looked at me, I didn't hear any cries from the second  
  
child, which was you. I was worried, and I had never been so scared in my life. Nyoko  
  
told me you were not breathing and I began to cry, I thought you were dead. When out of  
  
no where little Chika walked over to her mother, and her little hand touched your hand.  
  
Chika began to glow and then I heard you cry. Nyoko and I looked at Chika and then you  
  
began to cry like your sister, and little Chika stepped back still sucking her little thumb.  
  
Nyoko and I cried in joy. Nyoko gave me both you and your sister. I name your sister  
  
Kiana, after me, and I gave you the name Kinana. I knew you were a strong kit because  
  
you proved it within your birth.  
  
I remember wishing that your father could have been there for you birth, but he  
  
had not returned at all. I had heard that he was killed in The Dark Tournament, and this  
  
hurt me. Nyoko had told me that he had been killed by Kurama. At first I was angry, but  
  
then Nyoko had told me that your father had went crazy, and that he was actually in love  
  
with Kurama. This made me even more angry that your father would place another  
  
person before me. I remember screaming at Nyoko telling her she was lying. Telling her  
  
that Karsau would never do that because he loved me, and only me. Nyoko looked at me  
  
as I sank to the floor crying. Which then you and your sister came over to me looking at  
  
me. I looked into your sisters golden eyes, and into your purple eyes. Looking at your  
  
sisters silver hair, and then your black hair. I remember picking you up and holding you  
  
close to me. You had reminded me of your father so much. Kiana tried to get close to me,  
  
but that day I pushed her away from me telling her to go play somewhere else, and I  
  
wanted to hold and be alone with my baby. I remember the hurt look on her face as she  
  
crawled away going to a corner, she sat there looking at me holding you, and finally  
  
Kiana crawled out of the room.  
  
I must admit I hated myself some kind of terrible because I eventually forgot  
  
about Kiana. I had only cared about you because you reminded me of your father so  
  
much. Then one day I saw Kiana playing with a rose outside. You were both 1 years old.  
  
I was going over towards her and she began to crawl away from me. When I stopped  
  
walking she stopped crawling. Then you Kinana you crawled over to your sister and she  
  
stared at you. I swear the look she was giving you I thought she was going to try to kill  
  
you. I thought she was pure evil now. In yet, you went over to her and you two began to  
  
wrestle and she pinned you to the ground, and then you pinned her. So you were equally  
  
matched in strength. Then I remember you looking at her, and she looked at me so sad.  
  
Then you looked at me then back at her and you hugged her. She hugged and held you. It  
  
was then I discovered you two shared a telepathical bond with each other. Then you two  
  
turn around and I walked over to you to getting ready to pick you up when a soft pale  
  
hand touched my hand. I looked up and it was Karsau! He had return to me. I remember   
  
crying and throwing myself into his chest , and he hugged us. All three of us. Although,  
  
Your sister and you were a little afraid to hug him.  
  
Upon returning Karasu sent Nyoko and Chika away saying we didn't need them  
  
anymore. For awhile nothing strange happened. He was just like the Karasu I once knew  
  
the one I had falling in love with. I wanted to ask why he was alive if Kurama had killed  
  
him, but I left it alone. I would watch your father day in and day out, and he seemed  
  
different. He seem as if he were unhappy being there with us, and eventually when the  
  
night came he'd leave and come back in the morning, and this would go on for quite  
  
awhile. So one night I decided that I would follow your father, and being the fox that I am  
  
I did follow him and followed him to the protal to the human world. I looked shocked. I  
  
was going to follow him, but I didn't want to be faced with that just yet. So I hurried back  
  
home and waited for him to return.   
  
When your father return I had greeted him which shocked him. I asked him where  
  
he had been and he told me that he had been no where. So I asked him then why was he  
  
going to the human world, and he failed to answer me. I remember pleeing with him  
  
asking him to please tell me. However, he still ignored me. I finally put two and two  
  
together and realize what he had been doing in the human world. I could smell his scent  
  
all over him, that rose scent and knew who it had belonged too. So I grabbed him by his  
  
hand and my temper got the best of me. I shouted. IT'S TRUE!! IT'S TRUE!! and he  
  
looked at me. I went on to say IT'S TRUE! WHAT NYOKO SAID WAS TRUE!!! YOU'RE  
  
IN LOVE WITH HIM!! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KURAMA!! THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE  
  
BEEN GOING YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HIM!! He looked at me and I could hear him  
  
smile. He walked over to me and he grabbed me by my shirt. I looked into his purple eyes  
  
and he raised his hand to me and he slapped me really hard in my face, shattering my  
  
heart into a million of pieces. " You Damn Brat! You should know your place!" He said  
  
dropping me to the ground. " I'll love who I want too and you'll have no say so." He said  
  
kicking me in my side as he said every word. "I pleaded for him to stop. He picked me up  
  
and told me he'd stop when he wanted too. Then he threw me face first into a tree and my  
  
right eye was cut by a branch and I remember fainting.  
  
" Wait.." Kinana said and Yusuke looked up. " My father he came to see you?"  
  
She asked Kurama uncertainly. " I didn't know about it. Don't think I was actually seeing  
  
your father. I was madly in love with Hiei. Although we weren't officially a couple yet."  
  
He explain to the blinded kit. Kinana nodded. Hiei looked at Kurama and the kit. "  
  
Continue." Kinana said. " There isn't anymore." Yusuke said rolling up the scroll. "  
  
What?!" Kinana exclaimed. " There isn't anymore on the scroll that was the last of it." He  
  
said. Kinana looked a little hurt. " So why is the scroll incomplete?" Kinana asked. "  
  
Because..." They heard and turned to see the little ice maiden. " Chika you shouldn't  
  
be..." " It is all right Kurama healed me and I feel pretty good." She said to Kinana.  
  
Kinana looked at her. " The scroll is incomplete Kinana, because the day your mother  
  
wrote that is the day that she was killed." Chika said. Kinana looked at Chika. " See your  
  
mother had became paritally blind when your father through her against the tree. I  
  
remember because she came to my mother for help with the two of you." She said. " The  
  
two of us?" Kinana asked. " Yes at a point and time you and Kiana were seperate. You  
  
had your own bodies." She said to her. " So then what happened?" Kinana asked. " Your  
  
mother she had run into Kurama again while he and Hiei were on a mission. Am I correct  
  
you Kurama and Hiei. You did run into Lady Kiana, did you not?" Chika asked them.  
  
" Yes it is true that we did and we helped he get some things. She was once again  
  
injured and we helped her get better. Then she told us she had to go." Kurama said. "  
  
Kinana, Your mother she had began to fall in love with Kurama just as your father did.  
  
She took you and your sister out of the house and went back to your father even after he  
  
had done her wrong." Chika said everyone looking at her.  
  
" She returned a week later with Kiana in her arms. My mother asked where you  
  
were and your mother said Karasu had gone crazy and killed you. In her final hours, your  
  
mother made a necklace that had Karasu name on the back of it. She told my mother of  
  
how she had begun to fall in love with Kurama and this drove Karasu over the edge. He  
  
told her that no one could love Kurama but him, and then he began to laugh. Your mother  
  
said she stepped back and then he told her that he would have to kill her, the kits and  
  
Kurama to keep the one's he love dear closest to him. He was going to attck but you  
  
Kinana jumped and bit him. He flung you around and then finally threw you against a  
  
wall." She said and Kinana looked shocked.  
  
" Karasu found where your mother was hiding and she left again with Kiana. Your  
  
mother had plan to go to the human world and seek shelter. However your mother then  
  
make it. She fell short as Karasu was there at the portal. My mother tried to stop him with  
  
potions, but he laughed and thre her into a tree. Your mother got up and she took out a  
  
rose sword and she stabbed Karasu. He turned with an angry look on his face. Your  
  
mother asked him How could he kill his babies and his lover. He said that you had not  
  
died only been wounded, because you were strong, unlike her and he smacked her. You  
  
mother looked towards my mother and screamed out as he held her make sure that my  
  
daughters get their letter. They deserve to know the truth. They deserve to know the truth  
  
of this bastard I believe she called him. He got angry and he told her he was sick of her  
  
and then it happened...." Chika said and Kinana faced her.   
  
" Karasu he had blown a hole in your mother's throat. Karasu he killed your  
  
mother and blinded you. He was going to kill you as well but decided because you had  
  
survived one of his blows that he'd let you live. My mother grabbed the necklace and was  
  
about to give it to me, but he had blown her head up." Chika said finishing the story.  
  
Kinana stood there. " If you don't believe me Kinana scrap the back of the charm on a  
  
hard surface and your mother's true killer will be revealed." Chika said and Kinana took  
  
the necklace out and scrap the back of the charm across a table and everyone looked at it  
  
began to peel. Kinana ran her fingers over the letters. " K..A...R...A...S..U..." She said  
  
lowly. " Karasu was upset with killing your mother, but said that as long as he had killed  
  
her she would always been near and her face would give him comfort. He decided that he  
  
would have the other kit Kiana kill Kurama and then he would kill her and therefore he  
  
could have the both of them, however Kurama found Kiana and was rename Kin Kohana  
  
by him. She became Kurama's daughter and this made your father even angry when he  
  
found this out. So taking your soul and the hate he help you build against Kurama. He had  
  
Hiei and Kin Kohana ambushed and when Kin Kohana pushed Hiei out of the way for an  
  
attack, he cast your soul into her body. He figure the two of you together would be strong  
  
enough to kill Kurama and then he could have all three of you along with your mother."  
  
Chika said and Kinana stayed quiet. " He killed my mother....that..son...of..a..BITCH!!"  
  
Kinana yelled and threw the table everyone looked at her as she began to glow, her  
  
clothes changing back into the clothes that Kin Kohana wore as a kit. Kurama looked at  
  
Kinana. Kinana hair was silver and black now, and the looked at her as she placed on  
  
Hiei's tear gem, and she slipped on the boots. " Come we haven't much time." She said  
  
grabbing her staff. " Where are we going?" They asked.   
  
" We're going to take care of business. First we get my soul back into my own  
  
body." She said. " And then?" Hiei asked. " Hn.. Karasu's ass is mine." She said with  
  
coldness in her voice as they began to leave. Chika walked over to her. " Chika you must  
  
not...." She began when Chika began to change into a white skirt with light blue outlining  
  
with a bow and arrow. " Karasu's ass my be yours, but trust me he won't be easy. I'm  
  
coming along with you." She said and Kinana nodded. " We're all coming with you  
  
Kinana." Kurama said and she looked around. " We right behind you." Hiei said. " If we  
  
let you go alone what's the glory in that." Yusuke said and she smiled. " Right one for all  
  
and all for one." Kuwabara said and everyone looked at him. Kinana smiled. " All right  
  
then let's head out." She said, as they all departed from the little cottage.  
  
Well that would be it for now. Isn't Karasu just a mean old bastard. Damn he is very selfish. I am currently  
  
Working on my fan fiction site for Yu Yu Hakusho. It will show you my stories and how they are really   
  
suppose to be read. So if I get enough people saying that this chapter was good I might post up Chapter 8.   
  
Oh well until then keep well and take care.  
  
FoxForbiddenChild 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone! Let's see it's been about A week since I last posted however I have been doing   
  
a major clean up on my stories and will be reposting them with corrections. Also My interent was down   
  
for about a week. I should be getting ready to post up my website anyway soon and that way you can read my   
  
stories the way they are suppose to be read, but until then I present to you all   
  
the finally finished Chapter 8 to my story Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deceit.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
The following Characters are my own characters:  
  
Kin Kohana  
  
Kinana  
  
Chika  
  
Nyoko  
  
Lady Kiana  
  
Eijiro Orange bounty hunter,   
  
Katsumi Yellow bounty hunter,   
  
Miyoko Blue bounty hunter,   
  
Mayoko Purple bounty hunter,  
  
Shiba Red bounty hunter,   
  
and Yuri Pink bounty hunter  
  
Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Somewhere in the Makai  
  
" Karasu youR daughter and friends are on their way." A lady with long purple hair  
  
that was hanging, purple eyes, pale skin dressed in a purple bra and purple mini-skirt  
  
outfit said to him. " Is that so?" He said. " Yes Karasu it appears she knows the truth." A  
  
man with shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin dressed in a blue sleeveless and  
  
blue pants outfit said. " Well then let us entertain her." He said. " Let me go first I am the  
  
strongest of us all." A man with short orange hair, orange eyes, pale skin dressed in an  
  
orange sleeveless shirt and shorts outfit. " No you're just the one that is most arrogant.  
  
You annoy little brat." A woman with long yellow hair in two pigtails, yellow eyes, pale  
  
skin dressed in a short yellow dress with spaghetti straps said.  
  
" You all are brats if you ask me." A girl with long pink hair in a high ponytail,  
  
pink eyes, pale skin dressed in a pink bra and long pink skirt outfit said. " I agree you all  
  
are brats." A man with long red hair, red eyes, pale skin dressed in a red sleeveless shirt  
  
and red pants said. " Shut up all of you!" Karasu snapped and they were all quiet. "You  
  
are bounty hunters, aren't you?" He said and they nodded. " So killing is what you do for  
  
fun." He said and they nodded. " Well then go have fun with them. You each have your  
  
target. You are welcome to kill the other four, but remember Kurama and Kinana are  
  
mines to kill." He said and the 6 bounty hunters left. Karasu sighed in relief. " Thank  
  
goodness if I'm lucky enough they will all be killed by my daughter and her party." He  
  
said and then walked over to a wall. " Now let me go and spend sometime with my  
  
family. " He said as he opened up the wall and walked down the stone stairs.  
  
In the Secret Cave  
  
Karasu walked into the cave and lit the candles." You know I never meant this for  
  
you. I loved you that was no doubt." Karasu spoke to himself. " I loved all of you so  
  
much, but as I said before I will always have your face for comfort. Out of the three of  
  
you I could only kill you." He said and closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked  
  
towards a painting of a beautiful vixen, with silver hair, golden eyes, and an adorable  
  
smile. " Oh Kiana my love I miss you, but you are here with me. Your right here inside of  
  
me." He said putting a hand over his heart. He then began to laugh. " I would never had  
  
let you go, and I might had spared you if you were strong enough." He said.   
  
" Too bad that you were much weaker than me. You were so pathetic and then to  
  
tell me that you had falling in love with the man I had fallen in love with. I would not  
  
have you leave me, and I would not let you have him either. " He said approaching the  
  
painting. " Don't worry you will be with him soon enough, along with the both of our  
  
children. Then I will have all of those that I care for close to me, and though they will no  
  
longer be here I will have all of your faces for comfort." He said to the painting turning  
  
his back. " Now be a good lover and watch over our daughter for me. Okay?" He said  
  
walking out of the room. He closed the door as the painting of Lady Kiana sat there above  
  
his daughters comatose body.  
  
With Kinana and The others  
  
" Are you sure this is the right way?" Yusuke asked Kinana. " I am most certain  
  
that this is where he is hiding. He always comes here, and it would be no different." She  
  
said as she stopped in her tracks causing everyone to stop. " Why have we stopped?"  
  
Yoko asked. Kurama thought that it would be better to go as Yoko instead of Suichi as it  
  
would be a lot better for him to fight, and he would be a little more powerful. Kinana took  
  
out four white roses. She shot the four roses into the trees surrounding them causing four  
  
youkai's to fall out of the trees. " Good show Kinana." Another Demon said clapping  
  
their hands coming out from behind a tree. He had orange hair, orange eyes, pale skin and  
  
was dress in an orange sleeveless shirt with orange shorts.   
  
" Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked taking a battle stance. "  
  
Oh I am just a demon that was hired by your father. He didn't feel like coming here  
  
himself. So, he just sent me to kill you all." He said confidentially. " You lie. My father  
  
wishes to kill me himself. He'd never send a punk like you to do it. " She said facing him.  
  
He began to chuckle." So your right, I'm a bounty hunter, and I've come for your head."  
  
He said to the girl running his fingers through his hair. As he took out two daggers. " If  
  
you want me come and get me, but I guarantee...." She began running her fingers through  
  
her long hair. " You will fall before I do." She said stretching.   
  
" So what's your name?" She asked him again. " My name is Eijiro, the bounty  
  
hunter." He said. Kinana began to laugh. " What is so funny?" He asked. " Come-on  
  
Eijiro, the bounty hunter what kind of lame ass name is that?" She laughed. " How dare  
  
you mock me!" He exclaimed. " How dare you mock me!" She exclaimed laughing  
  
harder. " You will pay, I will have your head!" He yelled getting angry. " Tsk..Tsk..Tsk.."  
  
Kinana said sucking her tongue. " It is I who will have your head, and then Eijiro, the  
  
bounty hunter...." She said readying herself for battle.   
  
" You'll just be another person to add to my growing list of victims." She said  
  
laughing. He looked at her. " I guarantee I will not fall." He said to her with a smile.  
  
Kinana had a puzzled look on her face. " Let's play a game, shall we Kinana?" He said to  
  
her, creating two demons. " You see Kinana, I've done my research about you. Of course  
  
I would if I, Eijiro, the bounty hunter was going to kill you. I knew you had only one  
  
weakness." He said. " I don't have a weakness." Kinana said to him in a snarl. " Oh but I  
  
know otherwise." He said and pointed to Chika bringing her close to him." CHIKA!"  
  
Everyone exclaimed as she ended up in Eijiro's arms.   
  
" You see Kinana. " Eijiro began as he handed Chika to the other demons. " I  
  
know that this ice maiden is your weakness." He said with a smile. Kinana looked  
  
shocked. " Let her go." She said to him. " Let's play a game." He said. " I don't wanna  
  
play your damn game. Let her go or I will make your death a most slow and painful one."  
  
She snarled. " You have 10 minutes to kill me. If you don't kill me in less then 10  
  
minutes. I will order my servants to slit the ice maiden's throat." He said as one of the  
  
demons put a sword to Chika's throat and she began to whimper.   
  
" And if anyone of you make a move. The ice maiden's life will be abruptly  
  
ended. So no heroic stuff today Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yoko." He said and  
  
Yusuke balled his fist up. " Dammit." He said in a mumble. " Are you up to my little  
  
game?" He asked. " I don't see any other way, but if they touch one strain of hair on that  
  
ice maiden...." She began. " They only listen to me, and now you have only 8 minutes  
  
time to kill me." He said. " I guarantee that you will die you son of a bitch." She snarled  
  
throwing some white roses at him, but he dodge them and he began to throw knives at  
  
her. Kinana spent her staff blocking every last one of them.  
  
Eijiro ran towards her with his daggers. " ROSE BLADE SWORD!" Kinana  
  
called off her sword but Eijiro stabbed her in the shoulder. " Give it up. I'm to fast for  
  
you, and to top it off your a blind dumb bitch." He said which caused her to get angry.  
  
She grabbed his arm. She then pushed him away as his arm blew giving him a hole in it.   
  
" Ahhhhhh!" Eijiro yelled grabbing his bleeding arm. " You damn fool." Kinana said  
  
picking up her sword. " Didn't you know I was the daughter of Karasu?" She began to  
  
approach him. He took his daggers and spent them at her legs, she flipped backwards but  
  
her arm was caught by one. She grabbed her arm dropping her sword. Eijiro began to  
  
laugh.   
  
" You think I care who's daughter you are, besides I already knew that. That's  
  
why I want your head so that I can get the reward for killing you." He said to her. " If I am  
  
about right you only have 4 minutes to kill me now." He said as he did a roundhouse  
  
kick. Kinana grabbed her staff and swept him off of his feet. Eijiro landed on his back. He  
  
bounce right back up and threw a knife at her chest. It came inches close before she  
  
knocked it out of her way. She began to glow. Eijiro looked at her as she drew two  
  
swords. " You've bout pissed me off Eijiro." She said as her voice grew colder.   
  
" I will not be beating!" He yelled and threw many of knives at her some of them  
  
caught her and others went passed her. Kinana fell down to her knees. Eijiro began to  
  
laugh. " You see Kinana I will win." He said to her walking over to her body. " Kinana  
  
you can do it! You have to beat him for Chika's sake. She's counting on you." Kinana  
  
heard Kin Kohana yelling in her head. " I've failed Kin Kohana." Kinana thought. " No  
  
you can do it. Just remember how quick and cunning we can be. You are part fox just like  
  
me. You will know when to strike." Kin Kohana said. " Kin Kohana..." Kinana whispered  
  
tiredly, as she was kicked in her side. Eijiro laughed standing above her.   
  
" Only 45 seconds left. What a shame you are all talk, and now I shall end this  
  
battle and collect my re...." He said but stopped in mid sentence as blood poured out of  
  
his mouth. Kinana looked up smiling as she held a black rose blade sword. She stood up  
  
wobbly. " It was you who under estimated me Eijiro. May you have a horrible death like I  
  
entended." She said drawing her regular rose blade sword. " Kinana don't do this.." He  
  
coughed up blood. " Hn.. Sorry Game Over." and with that said Kinana stabbed him in  
  
his throat, killing Eijiro. The two demons he had created vanished dropping Chika to the  
  
ground. Kinana laid on her back trying to regain her breath. Everyone ran over to her.   
  
" Are you all right?" Kurama asked. " Is she okay?" She asked him. " Yes you did  
  
it just in the nick of time. Had you waited a second longer she'd been dead." He said to  
  
her and she smiled. " Oh My God Kinana!" Chika exclaimed and ran over to her. " Are  
  
you okay?" She asked. " Yea I'm fine." She responded. " I didn't know he would use me  
  
to force you into a battle." She said to her. Kinana could sense Chika was upset. " If only  
  
I would have stayed at the...." " Your a pain in the ass, you know it." Kinana said sitting  
  
up. " Kinana you shouldn't be..." " No matter where I go or whatever I do I have to save  
  
your ass, but I am not upset about it. So you were right to come along with us. Stop  
  
blaming yourself for my injuries." She said and Chika nodded. " Now Kurama use some  
  
of that Yoko magic and heal me up. I'm took weak to heal myself." She said to him and  
  
he began to heal her, when an arrow came Kurama's way. " Kurama watch out." Hiei  
  
yelled out Kurama turned just as it was coming but Chika pushed him out the way and  
  
caught the arrow with her hand. Then they heard the laughter of a girl.   
  
" Show yourself!" Chika said anger in her voice. The girl jumped out of the tree  
  
standing upright with her bow as the arrows stood up on her back in a hoist. She had long  
  
yellow hair in two ponytails, yellow eyes, pale skin and was dressed in a yellow dress. "  
  
Good day loves. The name is Katsumi, and I have come to keep you all company." She  
  
said and looked over to see Eijiro's body on the ground in a puddle of blood. " Nooooo!"  
  
She yelled and ran over to him she picked up his dead body. " Eijiro, please say  
  
something to me. Please say anything." She said. " He's dead bitch." She heard. " Who  
  
dare calls me a bitch?" She asked standing up. " I did." Chika said speaking up. The girl  
  
looked at her. " My brother may have been arrogant but he didn't deserve to die." She  
  
spoke lowly then stood up. " I want the one who killed my brother." She said. " It does  
  
not matter, you'll be joining him soon anyway." Chika said stepping up with an arrow  
  
drawn back in her bow ready to fire. " I, Chika will make sure of it." She said with an evil  
  
smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yes! I have finally returned I know I haven't been here for a moment but I've been really busy with getting ready for college and stuff. I've got a lot of more stuff I want to post on here for all of your reading enjoyment and f/b is lovely as well. Oh well I've said to much let me let you get on with the story.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.

The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.

I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

Just A little note

The following Characters are my own characters:

Kin Kohana

Kinana

Chika

Nyoko

Lady Kiana

Do NOT use any of these characters until you have gotten my permission.

Oh Well enjoy my story

FoxForbiddenChild

Kin Kohana: Destiny and Deciet

Chapter 9

Katsumi stood there laughing. " Chika I harely recognized you, all this time and you still haven't grown." She said twirling her finger on one of her ponytails. " Do not underestimate me Katsumi." Chika said to her holding the arrow still. " A little person like you dare challenge me loves. Please excuse me as I laugh." She said putting her hand on the back of her mouth laughing. Chika grew angry and the ground she stood on began to turn into ice. " Do not mock me. I may be small, but I'm strong enough and capable to kick your snobby ass." She said to her. " Well I always love a good fight Chika. You're and archeress to am I correct?" Katsumi said. " No, I'm holding this arrow for the hell of it. What the hell do you think?" She asked. " It's such a shame Chika. You could have become strong like us. If you hadn't wondered away." She said pulling and arrow out. " Wait a minute you knew them?" Kinana shouted to her. Chika didn't answered. " Yes little Chika here has been keeping secrets from you Kinana." She said to her. " SHUT UP! LEAVE MY PAST OUT OF THIS!" She yelled at her the whole ground turning into ice.

" Did I strike a nerve Chika." She asked. " I am warning you stay away from my memories." She said angrily. Katsumi laughed. " Did you truthfully and honestly think that we actually believe that crap that you knew Kinana, loves? Please you wanted the bounty on her head for yourself." She said to her. Kinana faced Chika's direction. " That's not true I really did know her!" She screamed to the girl. " Tell Kinana how your lover, who was my brother create those 6 demons. Tell her how you staged that rape just to get close to her and how you planned to kill her." She said to her. " That's not true." She said to her. " You were suppose to kill her but you fell in love with her." She said putting a flame to the arrow and putting in the bow. " Even after you knew my brother loved you, You left him loves, How could you leave him telling him you'd bring Kinana's head back, but end up falling in love with her. You betrayed him and the rest of us and you will pay." She said and shot the arrow just as Chika's scratched hers. Katsumi's arrow hitting Chika's arm scratching it, as Chika hit Katsumi's arm. " Ahhh." She moaned and grabbed her arm. " Good show loves." Katsumi said ripping the arrow out of her arm, as it began to bleed, she walked over to Chika.

" Fight me Chika. So that I can avenge my brother. He did not die in vain, he wanted to kill Kinana not because of the bounty on her head, but because of you. He loved you little wench. You stole my brother for me. NOW PAY FOR IT!" She yelled and sat a fireball at her, but Chika jumped out of the way. " Oh good target practice. Just what I need loves." She said throwing balls of fire, ice, wind and electricity at her. Chika dodge them up. " Oh hold still I hate when you run." She said to her, throwing a ball of fire and earth at her, it came close to her but Chika jumped dodging it and hit Katsumi in the shoulder with an arrow. Katsumi grabbed her shoulder. Chika body turned blue as she came down out of the sky. " You've pissed me off." She said and threw icicles at Katsumi and they pinned her to a tree. " Your brother was a greedy man. He didn't love me. He wanted that bounty and I will admit that I was in love with him, but I could not allow him to harm Lady Kiana's daughter no matter how evil Kinana is and how bad she is. She's still a demon that can think, and has feelings and not all of them are bad." She said approaching the girl. Katsumi stood there wiggling. " How dare you think that I'd fall in love with her. You knew how I felt for your brother." She snarled at her pulling an arrow out of her arrow carrying case. She put it in her bow. " Katsumi may you burn in hell along with your brother." Chika said to her and shot the arrow, but somehow Katsumi had gotten off the tree jumping out of the way.

" What?" Chika said confused. " No you'll die before me." She said pulling an arrow back in a bow. " DIE CHIKA!" She yelled and shot the arrow at Chika's back. Chika turned around quickly and shot Katsumi in her chest both hit the other at the same time. Chika's hitting her in the heart while Katsumi's hit her in the chest near the heart. Katsumi fell from the sky to the ground hard. Chika snarled at her. " I am sorry Katsumi, I cannot feel for you or your brother. May you burn in hell along with him." She said turning away her skin changing back to a more human like color. When she heard laughter. " That may be so Chika, but you will be joining us there soon as well." She said coughing up blood. Chika looked at her. " I hit you with a poison arrow, and the condition that you're in you should be joining us soon as well." She laughed and Chika got angry. " DIE ALREADY!" She yelled creating a big icicle above her head and piercing it through her back. Finally killing Katsumi. Chika ripped the arrow out of her arm and sank to the ground.

" Chika!" They exclaimed. Kinana got over to her and ran her hands over the ice maiden. Trying to cure the poison out of her body. " I'll be fine. She was bluffing. Besides I knew her attacks well enough. I put up a barrier around my body to stop that poison as soon as it hit me." She said to Kinana. " So you know them?" Kurama asked them. " Yes, I do." She admitted. " And you didn't tell us this because?" Kinana asked her. " I didn't think they'd get involved. It's true I was working for Karasu, but only because he allowed me to live and he saved me from my sickness." She said and Kinana looked at her. " That's how I met up with the 6 bounty hunters. I was their leader. Karasu had given me that job, but when I saw how ruthless he was I choose to serve Lady Kiana. He casted me away as if I were nothing. I'd told Eijiro, my lover I was going to go and kill Kinana and get the bounty on her head." She said and Kinana looked at her.

" I knew that and heard of how Karasu was not able to get all her memories of Kiana out of her head. So I would play along those memories. When I found her, however Karasu he somehow reverse the effects of the spell he put on me to keep me alive. Eijiro had told me that the night flower would assist me into get strong. So I went out to find it." She said taking a deep breath. " Eijiro, had plan on killing me so he sent 6 demons after me. He had ordered them to rape and kill me but Kinana came and rescue me, and I just couldn't find it in my heart to kill her. She was the daughter of my mother's best friend. She deserved to know the truth of Karasu. So I planted the letter in the cabinet the night she took me to her house. I sled it into the cabinet deep in there so that even she wouldn't know it was there." She said.

Kinana started to laugh and Chika looked at her. " I really should have killed you when I had the chance then." She said to her and everyone looked at her. " How could you lie to me, and play with my trust. How can I ever be sure that anything you speak is the truth." She snarled at her. " Kinana..I..." She began. " You knew about this. If I didn't say so I'd think that you were leading us into a trap. These bounty hunters were suppose to kill us all. You through a loop into my fathers plans. So that's why he came and killed you. He wanted to be rid of you because you betrayed him." She said and Chika sat there. " DAMMIT! HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING AND YOU WON'T BETRAY US!" Kinana yelled at her. " Because Chika's is to weak hearted to betray the one she loves." They heard and turned to see a man with shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin dressed in a blue sleeveless and blue pants outfit. " She speaks the truth. She was no good to us. So Master Karasu got rid of her. She was suppose to be dead, but you ass holes had to interfere. Eijiro was to assure that wench's death but he fell in love with her, and she betrayed him. Serves him right he got what he deserve and Katsumi was just as stupid. I hated her as well." He spoke to them. " Who are you?" Kinana asked them. " Tell them Chika, my lover. Tell them who I am." He said and they looked at her. " Do not flatter yourself! I was always in love with Eijiro." She yelled to him. The man looked at her as a blue flame rose in his eyes. He threw has hand towards her and brought her to him. " CHIKA!" They screamed.

" You go for nothing slut! You always notice Eijiro. You never even looked at me. I watched everyday as you flirt with him and watch as you made love to him. As if you liked it. You were no more then a whore to him." He said and smacked her then threw her to the ground. " I loved you Chika, but you didn't even care. I'm glad Eijiro is dead. I would have killed him myself if I could, but Katsumi was always protecting him because she was his sister. She hated you too after you betrayed him. I still loved you and still do love you Chika." He said to her. " I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" She yelled at him, and he got angry and made a sword out of ice. " Well then you should join your lover in hell!" He exclaimed. " SPIRIT SWORD!!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped in front of Chika protecting her from her fate. " A MERE HUMAN WITH POWERS! HOW ABSURD!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY HUMAN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" He yelled.

" LIKE HECK IT DON'T! I'M KUWABARA AND I GOT A SWORD AND IT'S MY DUTY TO PROTECT ALL WOMEN FROM SCUM LIKE YOU!" He yelled at the man. The man began to laugh. " HOW DEAR YOU LAUGH AT THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!" " Because you are an idiot." Hiei said. " BITE ME YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" He yelled to him. " No the little man is right." He said causing both Hiei and Kuwabara to get angry. " You are quite stupid. You are entertaining but stupid." He said stepping back off Chika. " My name is Miyoko. I am also known as the cold bounty hunter, because when I kill I have no regrets and have no emotions towards the one I am killing. I shall kill you and soon after I will kill that wench!" He yelled to him. " Well I'm Kuwabara and I got a sword that I haven't use in a longtime, and I'm ready to kick your butt." He said to him getting in a battle stance.

Well that's it for now Hope you enjoy it. Write more later.


End file.
